A Price to Pay
by Simana
Summary: Prussia lived on after his country's dissolution, but what is the price he's had to pay for doing so? Upon his return from a World Meeting, Germany discovers his brother has fallen seriously ill, and it's up to Germany to nurse him back to health. Will he succeed? No slash. Thanks to MeadowFlowers for inspiring this new and improved title and summary. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers. :) this was originally going to be a one-shot, but it kept getting longer and longer, so I thought it might be more manageable if I did it multi-chapter. Plus it was taking ages and I was desperate to publish it. :) anyways, on with the story! I really hope you like it, and if you have any suggestions or ideas, feel free to let me know (I can't guarantee they'll appear in this story, as it's already quite developed, but for another story would be great!) Disclaimer: I own nothing. :( sadly. So sadly. PS: Austria and Hungary will appear a bit later, if you're wondering where they are. I'm sorry, I'm done, you can read now! :)**

Germany massaged his temples as he walked up to the door of his house. He'd just returned from another pointless World Meeting, and was by now extremely tired, and he was sure he could feel a migraine coming on. Once again, America had suggested some wild scheme to save the planet from global warming (this one involving a huge robot being built that could pull the Earth away from the Sun so it cooled down - Germany wondered for the hundredth time how it was possible for a nation to be so stupid), England and France had to be forcefully prised off each other when another fight had broken out between them, after the Frenchman had spiked the Brit's tea with salt, and Germany had forgotten to bring an emergency tub of pasta for Italy, resulting in him whining in Germany's ear about being hungry throughout the entire meeting.

So as Germany entered his home, the first thing he wanted to do was get a lovely ice cold beer from the fridge, lay back on the sofa, and simply chill in front of the TV for a couple of hours. Closing the door behind him, Germany called out for his brother to see if he was home. "Gilbert?" he shouted. When he got no response, he assumed Prussia must have either tucked himself down in the basement, or actually gone out and done the shopping like Germany had asked him to do. The latter of which he very much doubted, as Gilbert didn't even recognise "chore" as an official word (apart from cleaning, which was something both Beilschmidt brothers practically worshipped).

Germany then when into the kitchen, opened the fridge and selected a bottle of beer. He scowled as he noticed that a few had mysteriously disappeared, and decided to remind his brother, whenever he surfaced, that these beers belonged to Germany, and that Prussia had his own stash in the cooler down in the basement. Germany was about to close the fridge door when he decided that he might just take another bottle with him. It had been a very tiring and stressful meeting, he reasoned.

Taking a swig of beer as he entered the living room, Germany was surprised to see a figure curled up in a pile of blankets on the sofa, with a shock of white hair just visible. Placing the beer bottles on the table, Germany walked over to his brother.

"Gilbert?" he said, removing a couple of the blankets. "Are you asleep?" When he finally dug Prussia out of the pile, Germany found that his brother was indeed fast asleep; quite unusual for him, seeing as the ex-nation was usually bouncing off the walls by the time Germany returned from a meeting. Prussia groaned quietly and shivered as the blankets were removed, before finally cracking open a crimson eye, and looking up at his brother.

"West?" Prussia's voice sounded a little hoarse. "That meeting was quick." Growing slightly concerned, Germany replied, "Nein bruder, I've been gone for hours." Sitting on the edge of the sofa next to his brother, he asked, "Have you been asleep all this time?"

Prussia sat up, and blearily rubbed at his eyes. "I guess so," he said, looking up at the clock on the wall, before coughing slightly. Germany frowned, his concern growing, and leant forward to place a hand on his brother's brow, which was warm under his touch. However, the ex-nation quickly slapped it away, saying, "I'm fine West! I just stayed out too late last night." Admitting that in itself was unusual behaviour for Prussia.

"You look a little peaky Gilbert," commented Germany. "Are you sure you're not coming down with something?"

"Stop fussing, West!" Prussia exclaimed, getting slightly unsteadily to his feet. "I'm fine!" Germany had stood up as well, noticing how Prussia's legs shook, almost imperceptibly, and had automatically reached out to take his arm. "You don't look well," the nation protested. "Why don't you take it easy for the rest of the day?"

"I will, after I go to the bathroom," Prussia responded. "And I don't need a nanny for that!" And with that, the ex-nation stalked off, running a hand through his hair. Germany sighed, and sat back down on his chair, before taking another drink from his beer bottle.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Prussia would never admit it to anyone, but he felt quite terrible. His whole body felt hot and clammy, yet he was continuously shivering, his head was pounding, and his throat was horribly sore. The symptoms had been there since early in the morning, when Germany had left for the World Meeting, but Prussia had assumed they were the ramifications from not going to bed until gone three o'clock in the morning, and a few too many of West's beers. Now however, they were getting worse, and Prussia was feeling groggier by the minute.

He hated getting sick; since his country's dissolution, it had been happening more and more frequently, and each time was worse than the previous, although Prussia had always managed to recover. The same familiar bitterness crept up into Prussia's chest as he thought about what his ex-nation status was doing to him. All the other nations became sick occasionally, as it was linked up to the state of their country and their people, but due to their natural resilience and ability to heal quickly, they were never down for long, unless it was a particularly serious event. But once again Prussia was painfully reminded of the fact that he had no country and no people, and that whenever sickness caught him, it was up to his own mortal body to fight it.

Pushing aside these gloomy thoughts, Prussia staggered into the bathroom, and just about managed to do his business without falling over. Once he had finished, the ex-nation left the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen, without any real idea of what exactly he wanted in there; his mind felt fuzzy, as if someone had stuffed a load of cotton wool in there, and Prussia was finding it increasingly difficult to think. He had to pause for a few moments to allow his brain to catch up with him.

He eventually decided that beer was going to be the only solution, and moved towards the fridge to steal another one from Germany's stash. However, this sudden movement triggered a surge of dizziness that set the world spinning violently, and Prussia had to grab hold of the kitchen counter to stop himself collapsing. The steady pounding in his head increased tenfold, making it feel as though he'd just been kicked by an elephant, and Prussia could sense his stomach threatening to rebel against him. In desperation, he tried calling out to his brother, but all he could manage was a quiet "West" before the world turned black.

 **So? What do you think? Any comments of any kind are most welcome, in fact the more reviews I get the more I'll try to write. :) Plus, check out my other Hetalia story, "Just a Dream", again Prussia and Germany hurt/comfort. Hopefully you'll like that too. :) see you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers! :) just want to say how thrilled I am at the response this sorry has got so far, it really means so much to me! I'm so happy! Big thanks to Anon, the Goliath Beetle, LucediDio, Shikyoblossom20, forsain7, DragonEclipsed, Lifepaw, Meadow Flowers and stareyyy for the faves/follows/reviews, and if anyone else likes this story, please review as well! Now on with the chapter, I hope you like it. :) disclaimer: I still don't own anything :(**

Germany heard his brother shuffling about further back in the house, and resigned himself to the fact that he'd probably have to take of him for a few days, as he was undoubtedly sick. Over the years, Germany had mastered the art of caring for his brother, who was not always the most willing and obedient patient one would hope for. Germany felt the corners of his mouth twitch up slightly as he remembered all the various times he'd had to drag Prussia back to bed, whenever the albino had insisted he was well enough to go out, ignoring the fact that he could barely speak through sneezes, and times when Germany would finally convinced Prussia to take medicine which was promptly spat out again, usually all over the German nation's clean uniform. His brother could be such a stupid dummkopf sometimes.

Although these memories were somewhat humorous, Germany couldn't help that familiar feeling of overwhelming sadness welling up inside him, as he thought about how strong his great brother used to be. When he was a full nation, one of the most powerful and influential countries in Europe, Prussia was practically invincible. Nothing could bring him down. True, Hungary had on more than one occasion knocked the stuffing of him and his army, but Prussia had always risen up again with his head held high, and that stupid smirk plastered all over his face. Germany had looked up to his brother so much when he was young, and had wanted to be just like him when he got older; strong and unbeatable. The nation sighed, wishing he could turn back time, and make it so that his brother wouldn't have to pay for Germany's mistakes.

Germany stood up abruptly, determined to shake these gloomy thoughts out of his head, and decided to find Prussia. He'd heard the scuffling come from the kitchen, and as he turned the corner to enter it, he was alarmed by what he saw. Prussia was leaning heavily on the kitchen counter, gripping it so tightly his knuckles had gone white, and he seemed unaware of Germany's presence, although the nation thought his brother had murmured the word "West". However, everything else slipped from Germany's mind as he watched Prussia's legs start to buckle, before his body slumped, and he started falling.

"Gilbert!" Germany shouted, lunging forward to catch his brother before he cracked his head on the hard floor. Germany cradled the unconscious ex-nation against his chest, and was shocked at the amount of heat that seemed to be radiating from Prussia. His face was flushed, with sweat beading along his brow, and Germany could hear how laboured his breathing was. "Gilbert?" he asked, gently shaking Prussia. "Gilbert, c'mon, wake up." But his brother didn't move. Germany decided he should get him to somewhere more comfortable, as they were both crouched awkwardly on the kitchen floor.

Germany managed to stand up, while still supporting Prussia, and hefted his surprisingly heavy body up into his arms, so that the nation carried his brother bridal-style. Germany paused for a second, debating where to place Prussia, before deciding that he might as well put him back on the sofa, seeing as there were already plenty of blankets there. After arranging him as comfortably as possible, Germany sat back and spent a few minutes watching him. _He'll be fine_ , Germany assured himself. _He always is._ In truth, this was scaring Germany; Prussia had been sick before, yes, but rarely to this extent. Germany could only hope it wasn't too serious.

A quiet moan caught his attention. Prussia had opened his eyes, and was once again staring up at Germany. "West?" he murmured, before slowly lifting his head up. "Wha' 'ppend?"

"You fainted Gilbert. I said that you didn't look well."

"Fainted? I'm too awesome to faint, West," Prussia said, attempting a grin, which came out as more of a grimace. "You're making me sound like that little girl Austria." Prussia tried to sit up a little further, but the moment he did so the dizziness and nausea returned with a vengeance, and he knew he was about to lose his breakfast.

Germany frowned as Prussia suddenly bolted upright, about to push him back down, before realisation hit him, and he sprung forward to grab a conveniently placed bin, before thrusting it under his brother's head. Prussia promptly vomited up everything he'd eaten that day, while Germany rubbed his back in an attempt to soothe him, whispering, "It's all right bruder, don't worry."

Once he'd finished, Prussia coughed a couple of times, before shakily leaning back onto the sofa, clutching the bin to his chest. When he was sure there was no more to come, Germany gently prised it out of the albino's arms, before hurrying off to dispose of the contents in the toilet. He returned a minute later with a damp washcloth, a clean bucket and a glass of water, setting the bucket down nearby in case it was needed later, while Prussia wiped his face and rinsed out his mouth.

"Thank you," the ex-nation murmured, before rubbing his eyes tiredly. Again Germany raised his hand to Prussia's forehead, and found that his brother's temperature seemed even higher than before. Germany reached for the thermometer that he'd also thought to grab, tilted Prussia's head up, said, "Open up", and popped it into his mouth. After a minute or so, Germany removed it, and frowned in concern when he saw the result; his brother was running a fever of 39.8* Celsius.

"You should go back to bed, Gilbert," said Germany. "It'll be more comfortable there, and you need rest." But Prussia had already sank back down onto the sofa, muttering, "'m tired. Stay here." And with that, he promptly fell asleep again. Sighing, Germany stood up, and started to clear up some of the mess that had accumulated. He took away all but one of the blankets, leaving just a thin, lightweight one so that Prussia didn't overheat, which he carefully draped over his brother's sleeping form. Germany also fetched a fresh cloth, soaking it with cold water before gently laying it across Prussia's brow. Germany was worried about this fever; it was high, higher than the others Prussia had previously experienced, which had been predominantly minor colds. Germany wondered why his big brother was suffering so badly this time.

The nation brushed a hand over his short hair, straightening a few strands that had worked loose, and sat down on the armchair in the corner, thinking it would be best to stay and keep watch over his brother, in case he woke up and needed something. Germany picked up a book from the small table with the lamp on it, flipped it open to the current page, and started to read quietly, while having a couple of swigs from his beer bottle, which had been forgotten in all the commotion. Eventually, the weariness he'd felt since returning from the meeting finally caught up with him, and Germany could feel his head nodding and his eyelids drooping as he joined Prussia in sleep.

 **Hoped you liked this chapter. :) please review to let me know what you think, and to make any suggestions for improvement. See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. :) just want to say a massive thank you to everyone who's supported this story. Shoutouts for Amal8, 101stellastella, Rayline Li, valery-chan, Allin WALKER Allen WALKER, and SonoSvegliato for the reviews/faves/follows, it makes me very happy. Extra special thank you to MeadowFlowers, your words were so kind, and I'm so glad you like my stories. :') (if I've left anyone out who needs shoutouts, let me know!) Before you start reading, I just want to warn you that this next chapter is a little more angsty than the previous ones, which is why I put the rating up to be safe. It's nothing too serious, but if you're particularly sensitive, it is possible to understand the rest of the story without reading this chapter. In case you're confused by the italics, it's a nightmare that Prussia is experiencing. Hope you like it! Now, I'll let you read. :) disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 _Prussia stood in the centre of a large room, a court by the look of it, surrounded by a various assortment of other nations, their expressions varying from sadness, to hatred, to glee. The date was the 25th of February, 1947. America stepped forward, his youthful face unusually grim and serious, and without a trace of mercy in his eyes. "You have been charged with crimes against humanity," he started. Prussia stared straight ahead, refusing to meet anyone's gaze. "Because of your actions, it has been decided by the Allied council that you cannot be allowed to have any further influence over world affairs."_ Keep calm _, Prussia reassured himself._ This will be over soon. Then you can go home. _England stepped forward, his face still drawn and grey with exhaustion after so many years of war and fighting. Picking up where America left off, England said, "We'd hoped that you'd listen to the warning you were given after the Great War, but in your arrogance and determination to dominate the world, you chose to ignore it. Therefore, the Allies have decided that the only way to eliminate your influence over Germany is to strip you of your status as a nation completely."_

 _Prussia's head snapped up._ What? _he thought._ That can't be possible. _France spoke then, looking at his former comrade-in-arms with a mix of regret, guilt and sorrow flittering across his face. "I'm sorry, mon ami," he said. "But Prussia is going to be officially abolished and dissolved." The words came like a slap to the cheek._ No, no, no, _Prussia thought, desperately trying to convince himself that he'd misheard that sentence._ This can't be happening. It's not possible _. For once in his life stunned into silence, Prussia looked around at the assembled nations, and silently pleaded with them, any of them, to pinch him, wake him up, tell him that this was just a dream, or at least say that his real punishment would just be spending a good few years scrubbing pots, or something. But as he met each of their gazes, Prussia slowly realised that none of them were going to help him. He was alone._

 _"What about my brother?" Prussia finally blurted, suddenly remembering that both Germany and Japan had already been sentenced, earlier that day. "What have you done with him?" Out of the corner of his eye, Prussia saw Italy flinch at the mention of his former ally._

 _England frowned at the interruption, and replied, "Germany's country is going to be split in half; America, France and I are taking control of the west, and the east will be given to Russia."_

 _"Which means you will be coming to live with me, friend Prussia." The voice came from just behind him, and the ex-nation jumped as he felt a hand grip his shoulder, none too gently. Spinning around, Prussia came face to face with his most hated enemy; Russia was smiling at him in that creepy was of his, and the look he was giving Prussia sent chills down the albino's spine. Gulping nervously, Prussia asked, "What do you mean, living with you? You've abolished my country, won't I just...?" He trailed off, unable to bring himself to say those dreaded words._

 _America spoke again. "No," he said, shaking his head. "You won't disappear. We've decided that, as your brother will now represent West Germany, you will be made East Germany, and therefore will live at Russia's house."_

 _Prussia could feel himself starting to shake._ No, please no _, he thought._ A lifetime spent as one of that bastard's perverted toys? _In desperation, Prussia tried to shake off the hand still clutching his shoulder, to run away. Where, he didn't know. He had no nation now, no home. Wait. His brother. He still had Ludwig. He had to find him, then they could escape together, and run to somewhere far away, pretending that this damn war had never happened. "Bruder," Prussia murmured, trying to pull away. "I have to find Ludwig."_

 _However, Russia's grip on his shoulder only tightened. The freak was still smiling at him, those creepy eyes looking at Prussia with far too much interest to be healthy. "I'm sorry, friend Prussia," he said, sickeningly sweetly. "But I am afraid you cannot see your brother any more. You must come back to my house with me, da." The nation leant forward, and Prussia could feel his hot breath on his cheek as Russia whispered in his ear. "I've told you before, everyone will become one with Russia in the end, da."_

 _Something snapped inside him._ No! _Prussia thought._ I will not give in that easily! I'm too awesome for that! _Pushing against the other nation with all his strength, Prussia shoved Russia away from him, and bolted across the room, dodging past the other nations who were too surprised to react quickly enough to catch him. Racing to the door, Prussia threw it open and ran out. By now the others had woken up, and Prussia could hear their rapid footsteps chasing after him, their shouts of alarm following him down the corridor._

 _Prussia didn't know where he was going, but instinct seemed to drive him in one particular direction, and before he knew it, he'd ended up outside the prison cell containing his brother, Germany. "Luddy," Prussia gasped, grasping the bars and trying to catch his breath. Startled, Germany looked up. "Gilbert?" he exclaimed, clambering to his feet, and joining the ex-nation at the door. "What happened? What are you doing down here?" The sound of his chasers was echoing down the stairs towards the prison; Prussia didn't have long. "Ludwig," he said, feeling panic rising in his chest. "We have to get out of here. They're going to separate us, and we'll never see each other again!" Germany reached out and clasped Prussia's arm with his hand. "That will never happen, Gilbert," the blond said firmly. "I promise that -" Germany was abruptly cut off as his brother was pulled away from him by several pairs of hands._

 _"Come on, dude," America said, holding onto one of Prussia's arms, and grunting as the ex-nation struggled against him. "Take it easy! It'll be better for everyone if you stop fighting!"_

 _"Never!" Prussia shouted back. "I'm not gonna spend the rest of my life locked away with that creep! And you won't keep me away from Ludwig!"_

 _"Gilbert!" Germany cried out, shaking his door violently to try and come to the aid of his brother. "Leave him alone! I'm the one responsible for all of this, you should be punishing me, not him!" But before he could get out, Germany was forced further back into the cell as the nose of England's rifle was pressed against his temple._

 _"Russia, dude, take him away," America said, struggling to hold the ex-nation still. "Of course, friend America," Russia complied, grabbing hold of Prussia's other arm. "Come now, friend Prussia, why are you fighting, da? You will enjoy living with me, I promise." And with that, Russia forcefully dragged the ex-nation with him, easily resisting Prussia's attempts to break free. Even after he lost sight of Germany, Prussia kept crying out and shouting for his brother, who in return called back, swearing that he'd come and find Prussia some day. By the time they got out of the building, Prussia's voice was hoarse, and his throat sore. Outside, the sky was dark and grey, and fat, ugly clouds started to mockingly drench him with rain._

 _"And so ends the mighty nation of Prussia," Russia said cheerfully, who hadn't stopped smiling. "I am thinking we should celebrate when we get home, friend. After all, this is a very big day for both of us, wouldn't you agree, da?" Prussia turned his head, and spat directly into the bastard's leering face. Russia stopped walking, calmly wiped his scarf across his face, then promptly smashed his fist against his captive's jaw, sending the albino flying backwards to land in a disgraced heap on the ground._

 _"You should not do things like that, friend Prussia, it is not very nice. But I can't really call you that anymore, can I? You are East Germany now, so that is what you'll be called from now on, da?"_

 _As Russia spoke, Prussia curled up into a ball, cupping his aching jaw, not caring that his uniform was getting dirty. He was glad for the rain now, as it disguised the tears streaming down his face. All Prussia wanted in the whole world right now was his little brother; to go back to when Ludwig was just a child, when they'd spend whole days together, just the two of them. Prussia would pack a rucksack full of wurst and beer (orange juice for Luddy, of course, when he was young), then the two brothers would go hiking across the countryside, no particular destination in mind, just wandering wherever the road took them. Occasionally, Prussia took a couple of fishing rods, and they'd spend the afternoon fishing together in lakes and streams, when Germany would invariably fall in, and Prussia would have to jump in to fish him out. Seeing as Prussia rarely remembered to bring towels, they'd lie there in the warm summer sun to dry out, munching on delicious wurst. Ludwig would usually fall asleep on his big brother's lap, and Prussia would carry the little boy all the way back home, before tucking him up safely in bed._

 _Prussia would give anything to return to those times; he wouldn't even ask to be a nation again, just to go home with his brother asleep in his arms, his little serious face peaceful and content. Lying there on the ground, with his enemy's shadow draped over him like a blanket, Prussia cried. He cried for his brother, he cried for his country, and he cried for the life that he'd never see again._

 **So, how was it? All comments appreciated. :) see you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my fabulous readers! Again, I just want to say a massive thank you to everyone who's been supporting this story! I'm so glad there are people that are enjoying it. :) about the shoutouts, my emails have been going a bit crazy in the last couple of days, with only some alerts coming through, and so to make sure that everyone gets their shoutout I'm just gonna do them all again here (so if there's a few repeats that's why!) faves/followers: 101stellastella, Allin WALKER Allen WALKER, Amal8, DragonEclipsed, Lifepaw, LucediDio, MeadowFlowers, Rayline Li, The Goliath Beetle, Yozakura Setsumi, forsain7, stareyyy, vaetta, valery-chan, Shikyoblossom20, SonoSvegliato, Treebrooke, gdesertsand, and manipulativemermaid. :) thank you all! Reviewers:**

 **The Goliath Beetle - my first reviewer for this story, I love you! I was so happy when I saw your review! :)**

 **Anon - I'm so you like this! Thanks!**

 **MeadowFlowers - I love that you think I'm awesome! Like Prussia, hehe. :)**

 **Proe - don't worry, I will certainly continue this story! I love writing it. :)**

 **gdesertsand - hopefully you won't be disappointed! I'll try and update as often as possible!**

 **valery-chan - I wish I'd found Hetalia earlier too, it's one of my favourite things at the moment! And I totally agree, Prussia made no appearance in my history lessons, I only knew it was once a European country before Hetalia. Such a shame, being such a large part of history. :/**

 **Yozakura Setsumi - I'm so glad you like this fic, it seemed logical that Prussia would be like this. And I'll try my best to include some Russia and German past stuff in later chapters. :)**

 **vaetta - I feel ya, I was almost crying while writing it. :'(**

 **Ok, I'll let you read now. :) this chapter doesn't have as much exciting stuff in it like before, but hopefully you'll like it. Disclaimer: I own nothing. But if I did... ;)**

Germany awoke with a start as his book clattered to the floor, shaking him from a peaceful sleep. Rubbing his bleary eyes, Germany stretched out his stiff back, before glancing at his watch. The nation was surprised to find that he'd been asleep for almost an hour. _How unprofessional,_ Germany thought, scowling at himself. _Napping in the middle of the day. Imagine what Gilbert would say._ Gilbert! Germany's head shot up as he looked in the direction of his brother. Prussia was sleeping fitfully, tossing and turning, and muttering words Germany couldn't hear. _He must be having a nightmare,_ Germany thought, before scrambling to his feet and rushing over to the figure on the sofa.

"Gilbert!" Germany said loudly, shaking Prussia's shoulder, but the ex-nation continued to squirm around, still caught in the web of his fever dream. Being closer to him meant Germany could now hear what his brother was saying, and it didn't reassure him in the slightest. "No, I won't go!" Prussia said weakly. "Not with that monster! West. West!" Germany started to shake him more forcefully, silently begging him to wake up; he knew exactly what Prussia was dreaming about.

"Gilbert, it's alright, I'm here!" Germany said, raising his voice to try and get through to his brother. "Wake up!" When this too failed to bring a response, the nation resorted to gently slapping the ex-nation's cheeks. Finally, Prussia's wiggling died down, he stopped muttering and his breathing evened out. Relieved, Germany fondly stroked the albino's pale hair, murmuring, "It's alright, bruder. You'll never have to go back to that place, not while I'm around." Prussia stirred under Germany's hand, and opened his eyes, but that just served to increase his brother's concern tenfold. Prussia's crimson eyes were glassy, and unfocused, and his face still felt terribly hot. Germany reached for the thermometer, and once again stuck it in Prussia's mouth, holding his head gently so that he didn't bite it. When he saw the result, Germany swore to himself; Prussia's fever had crept up to almost 40*C, a temperature that Germany knew was far too high to be safe. He had to get it down immediately.

He was about to leave when he heard Prussia start talking again, and turned back to make sure his brother wasn't lapsing back into the nightmare. Instead, Prussia's eyes were open, although they still remained unfocused. "Where you goin' Romey?" the ex-nation said, slurring a little. "Last time you left...you never came back." With that, Prussia's eyes slid shut again, and his head drooped to the side, but he seemed more peaceful this time. Thoroughly confused, Germany stood there, trying to make sense of his brother's words. Romey? Never came back? _He must be delirious,_ Germany thought. _Does he think he's talking to the Holy Roman Empire?_ Shaking his head, he retrieved the cloth from where it had fallen to floor, and quickly went to the bathroom to soak it again.

When he returned, Germany pressed the cloth against Prussia's flushed face, causing his brother to turn his head in the direction of the the relieving coolness. Germany studied him carefully; his breathing was fast and shallow, and he was sweating buckets. _I'll have to get him to drink something,_ the nation thought. _He mustn't get dehydrated, that's just as dangerous. And he must take some medicine to bring his temperature down._ Leaving the cloth on Prussia's brow, Germany stood up and walked briskly to the kitchen, fetching a large glass of fresh water, before heading back to the bathroom to get some medicine from the cabinet. Germany was expecting to find a good selection of medication, as he always tried to keep his stocks up in case he needed them for situations such as this. However, when he opened the cabinet, he found it completely empty.

Germany scowled in frustration; Italy had come around a couple of days ago complaining of a headache, and as Germany was busy at the time, he'd told Italy to go and help himself to painkillers. Stupidly, he hadn't checked how many the dummkopf had actually taken, which Germany now realised was all of them. Closing the cabinet, Germany returned to the living room where Prussia was dozing fitfully, wondering what he was going to do. His brother needed some medicine, as wet cloths alone weren't going to be enough to get this fever under control, but Germany didn't want to leave Prussia alone to go the store, which would take ages seeing as he lived in the middle of nowhere. Finally, he had an idea.

Germany picked up his phone, his hands hovering over the buttons as he thought about which nation was the closest to him. Japan would take far too long to get here from his house, and Italy would need about a week when all the pasta stops and chatting-up girls was taken into consideration. Germany quickly ticked off all the other European countries one by one, until he came to the conclusion that... Oh no. Anyone but him. Germany very nearly slammed the phone back down, not wishing to put himself through that experience, but stopped himself. _Gilbert needs medicine right now,_ Germany thought, gritting his teeth _. And he's the closest._ Somewhatreluctantly, Germany dialled the number, and held the phone to his ear, a small part of him hoping it would go unanswered.

"Yes?" came Austria's voice.

"Austria, it's me, Germany," replied said nation. "Germany?" Austria sounded surprised. "What do you want? You're not trying to arrange another world meeting, are you? Even by your standards, this is keen."

Germany's hand clenched around the phone, and he tried not to let his irritation come through in his voice. "Nein, Austria, I need to ask you a favour."

"You? Asking me for a favour? Now that's something I never thought I'd hear you say."

"Will you please just let me finish!" Germany exclaimed. The other end of the line went quiet, and Germany took this as an invite to continue, hoping Austria hadn't just put the phone down on him. "Look, Gilbert is sick, he needs some medicine, but Italy took everything I have. I wanted to ask if you'd be able to bring some of yours over here, seeing as you're the closest nation to my house."

Austria remained silent, and for a second Germany really thought the piano-loving aristocrat had actually hung up on him, until he heard Austria reply. "Are you saying," the nation asked incredulously, "that you want me to willingly place myself in the same house that contains your demon douche brother? I sincerely hope you're joking, Germany."

"No, Austria, I'm not," Germany said, gripping the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Look, I know you and Gilbert haven't exactly seen eye to eye in the past-"

"Well that's the understatement of the century!" Austria interrupted. "I still haven't forgotten all those years of humiliation and torment that I suffered at Prussia's hands!" _Clearly_ , Germany thought. "Why don't you just go to a chemist or something?" the other nation continued, "I'm sure Prussia will be just fine by himself for a couple of hours."

Gritting his teeth, Germany said, "Please, Austria, this is serious!" He hated having to beg to anyone, especially this air-headed clown, but his brother was more important to him than his pride. "Gilbert's fever is already dangerously high, and I can't afford to leave him for that long in case it gets worse."

Another pause. Then, "Is it really that bad?" Was that just a hint of concern Germany could hear in the Austrian's voice?

"Yes, it is that bad," Germany replied shortly. "Please, Austria, I need your help. I wouldn't ask otherwise." After sighing dramatically, Austria finally agreed. "Alright, what kind of stuff do you need?"

Relief evident in his voice, Germany said, "Anything that will help to bring his temperature down; that's the most important thing. Aspirin would be best, if you have it."

"I'll see what I can find," replied Austria. "But it might be at least a couple of hours before I get to yours."

"Don't worry, that's fine," said Germany, although he'd hoped the other nation was closer than that. "And thank you, Austria. I'm very grateful for this." There was another brief silence, before the line went dead.

 **Well, let me know your thoughts! All reviews are much appreciated. :) Also, if anyone has any suggestions for a better title, please let me know, cause I've been racking my brain trying to think of something that sounds more interesting, but I can't think of anything. :/ see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers! I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long. Thanks to everyone's continued support for this story, it makes me very happy. :) now for the shoutouts for my lovely reviewers:**

 **valery-chan: let me put you at ease, Prussia won't disappear in this story, I don't think I could survive the feels. And I agree, Holy Rome and Germany look so similar!**

 **Keiryu-san: I wonder as well... Interesting idea. Knowing Switzerland, he'd probably just hang up, if he even answered the phone at all, although that's being quite harsh to him.**

 **gdesertsand: I hope not either... Glad to hear you're liking the story! :)**

 **vaetta: haha, yes, they certainly have an interesting relationship. :)**

 **Yozakura Setsumi: thanks for not thinking the old title was crappy :) but I hope you like the new one as well. :)**

 **Well, on with the show! Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. :'(**

Once Germany had put the phone down, he fetched the glass of water that he'd left on the kitchen table, and headed back to his brother's side. Prussia had started to fidget in his sleep again, and Germany could hear his quiet whimpers, but whether they were from a dream or just being uncomfortable, he did not know. Sitting down on the edge of the sofa next to the ex-nation, Germany gently tried to get his attention.

"Gilbert," he said softly. "Gilbert, I need you to have a drink. Wake up." After a bit of coaxing, Prussia cracked open an eye, and peered in the general direction of his brother. "Beer?" he murmured. "Beer is so awesome."

Germany couldn't help a small smile crossing his face. "Nein bruder, I'm afraid it's just water. You mustn't get dehydrated." In response, Prussia's eye slid closed again, and he said, "I'm too awesome for anything other than beer, West." He looked as if he was about to fall straight back asleep, so Germany placed a hand beneath his head, and tilted it up so that it would be easier for him to drink.

"C'mon Gilbert, don't be stubborn," said Germany. "This is for your own good." He pressed the rim of the glass against Prussia's lips, hoping this would persuade his dummkopf brother to have a drink. Eventually, after a little coercion, Prussia opened his mouth and took a few tentative sips, bringing his own hand up to the glass to steady it. Once he realised that it wasn't actually as bad as he'd thought, Prussia quickly started to gulp great mouthfuls down before Germany could stop him. "Careful Gilbert!" Germany exclaimed, pulling the glass away. "I don't want you to choke yourself. You can have some more in a minute." Setting the glass down on the table, Germany lowered Prussia's head back down onto the sofa, hoping that all that water wouldn't unsettle his already sensitive stomach. As the ex-nation lay back again, he started to shift restlessly, and turned around so that he could curl up on his side.

"Why is it so hot in here, West?" Prussia moaned, burying his face in one of the sofa's cushions. "I don't feel well." Stroking his platinum hair in sympathy, Germany replied, "You have a bad fever, Gilbert, but Austria is coming over soon with some medicine that will help make you feel better." The only response he got was another small whimper. _He really must feel terrible,_ Germany thought, _if Austria's name doesn't automatically trigger a string of insults._

Germany once again picked up the cloth, poured a small bit of water from the glass onto it, and started to bathe Prussia's face, hoping this might give his brother some relief. Unfortunately, this meant Germany was positioned right in front of Prussia's head, and since there was little warning, Germany didn't have time to grab the bucket he'd left near the sofa. Therefore, when Prussia suddenly threw up the water he'd just swallowed, it went all over the front of Germany's uniform. Jumping back, the nation picked up the bucket, and moved it underneath his brother's head, but the albino's stomach was empty.

Prussia coughed a couple of times, before saying miserably, "Sorry, West", and shakily curling up into a tighter ball. Germany smiled and gripped Prussia's shoulder, trying to reassure his sick brother. "Don't apologise, Gilbert, it wasn't your fault." Germany gently wiped Prussia's face with the washcloth, and once he was settled, the nation looked down at his uniform. Thankfully, it was mostly just water, and shouldn't be too difficult to clean. Standing up, Germany quickly headed upstairs to his bedroom to change out of the dirty clothes, and into his more casual vest and trousers, before hurrying back to his brother's side.

Germany looked at the clock on the wall; there was still a while to go before Austria said he'd arrive, so the nation occupied himself with continuing to bathe Prussia's face to try and get his temperature down. During the wait, the ex-nation lapsed back into sleep, but it offered little in the way of peace, and several times Germany had to shake him awake when Prussia started crying out, tossing and turning on the sofa so much that it was lucky that Germany was there to stop him falling off. Whenever his brother's feverish gaze met his, Germany was startled by how young Prussia looked; he seemed just like a small child pleading for help, and for every cry he uttered, Germany's hatred for the one responsible for these nightmares grew. Although he knew he couldn't change the past, Germany still cursed that Soviet bastard for what he'd done to his brother, and for scarring him this way all these years after the wall fell.

Germany was startled from his reverie when the door bell rang out; he looked at the clock with some surprise, as Austria was almost 45 minutes early. Unusual for him to be so prompt, as Germany had been half expecting him to get lost on the way. Still, he wouldn't complain. The nation hurried to answer the door, and sure enough Austria was standing there, but surprisingly he was accompanied by Hungary, who was carrying something covered by a tea towel.

Noticing his quizzical expression, Hungary started to talk before Germany had a chance to greet the two of them. "I went home from the World Meeting with Austria," she explained. "And seeing as I was still there when you called, I decided to give him a lift here myself, seeing as he drives almost as slow as he walks."

"I do not!" Austria said primly. "You just drive like a hooligan. I still haven't recovered my nerves." Looking at him, Germany saw that the music-loving nation did indeed seem quite flustered, but he didn't care much about that right now.

"Did you manage to bring some medicine?" Germany asked hopefully, stepping aside to allow the other two nations to enter.

"Oh yes," Hungary reported. "Austria has quite a stash. We weren't sure exactly what kind you had before, so we brought a variety. And I've also made this for you." She gestured towards the bundle in her hands, which Germany now realised was a large pot. "I figured you probably haven't had a chance to eat anything since you arrived back, so I brought some chicken soup for you; it's quite thin, so Prussia might be able to have a little too, if he can manage it."

Germany stuttered awkwardly a couple of times; he hadn't expected any of this, and didn't quite know how to respond. Eventually he managed a fairly lame "Danke," and hoped he didn't sound too unenthusiastic. "You didn't have to do all this, you know," Germany said.

"It's no trouble," Hungary replied brightly, giving the other nation a smile. "We nations must stick together. Your kitchen's through here, right?" Without waiting for a response, Hungary walked past the somewhat bemused German personification and disappeared through the door, taking her pot with her. Once she'd left, Austria handed Germany a small plastic bag with an assortment of little boxes in it, saying, "I took whatever I could find. Help yourself to whichever ones you want."

Nodding in thanks, Germany looked through the bag, and was pleased to see a packet of aspirin in there; exactly what he wanted. Both nation's heads jerked up, however, when they heard a loud thump coming from the living room. "Gilbert!" Germany exclaimed, dashing back towards his brother, forgetting about Austria and Hungary for the moment. He entered the room to find Prussia lying in a heap on the floor, the fall having jolted him awake from yet another nightmare he had been trying to escape. Germany knelt by his side, quickly assessing him for any minor injuries, and was relieved to find the ex-nation was unharmed, if a little dazed.

"Is he alright?" Germany looked up to see Austria hovering awkwardly in the doorway. "Yes, I think so," he replied, as he manoeuvred himself around his brother to lift up his shoulders in order to get him back up onto the sofa. Germany glanced at Austria, and said, "Could you give me a hand?" However, the other nation remained firmly rooted to his place. Sighing in exasperation, Germany said, "He's practically unconscious, Austria, what do you think he'll be able to do to you? Please, it will be easier for me, and more comfortable for him if you help me lift him." Finally, Austria hesitantly joined Germany on the floor next to Prussia, looking much happier once he realised that his old enemy did in fact seem to be completely unaware of everything that was going on around him.

"Grab his legs, and we'll lift him on three; one, two, three!" Together, although Germany was fairly certain he still ended up supporting most of Prussia's weight, the two nations lifted him up. However, they had to hold onto him tightly when he started to squirm in their arms, tossing his head from side to side and muttering something unintelligible. Once he was safely back on the sofa, Germany carefully rearranged the blanket around him, and frowned when he saw how his brother's breathing was becoming increasingly laboured.

"Where did I put that aspirin?" he wondered aloud, looking around the room. "It's here," said Austria, handing him the packet. "You dropped it in the hallway when you ran off." Germany gratefully accepted it, saying "Danke", and broke two of the pills out of their seal. He once again propped Prussia's head up, but he had difficulty keeping him still enough to get the tablets into his mouth. "Shh, Gilbert, it's alright," he soothed. "Take these, they'll make you feel better." Hearing his brother's voice seemed to calm Prussia, and Germany was able to coax him into opening his mouth just enough so that the ex-nation could take the pills, which were then followed by a small drink of water to help him swallow them; the German nation was very careful to make sure that Prussia didn't drink too much at once, as he didn't want a repeat of the last time, especially with Austria still hovering nearby.

Relieved that his brother now at least had something to help him fight this fever, Germany sat back on his heels, and ran a hand over his blond hair, releasing an explosive breath. He looked up when Hungary entered the living room carrying two steaming bowls, and Germany felt his stomach gurgle loudly as the smell of the soup drifted up to his nose; he hadn't eaten a thing since that morning, and hadn't realised how hungry he actually was. Mouth watering, Germany stood up, and tried not to keep his eyes totally fixed on the bowl as Hungary spoke. "You should eat," she said, holding out the soup. "I'll try and feed Prussia, if you like."

"Thank you," he said gratefully, taking one of the bowls in his hands. Suddenly thinking about the time, Germany glanced out of the window, and with surprise noted how the light was quickly fading from the sky. "It's too late for you both to drive home now," Germany said. "Why don't you stay here for the night?" The other nations glanced at each other, and Austria replied. "We don't want to intrude," he said slowly. "But then again, I'm not sure I could survive Hungary's driving at night. It's bad enough during the day." Giving Austria a look that spoke volumes, Hungary said, "Are you sure Germany? You're not going to want your house too crowded."

"It's fine, really," Germany insisted. "I'll stay up in here with Gilbert anyway, to keep an eye on him, so both of our bedrooms will be empty. You're welcome to use them." Smiling brightly, Hungary said, "Thank you, that's very kind. Now you better eat that soup before it goes cold." Giving her a small smile back, and glancing once more at his brother, Germany headed into the kitchen to eat at the table.

 **Well? Opinions, criticisms, random thoughts? All are welcome! *you feel yourself being pulled towards to the review box, knowing that you are a nice person who wishes to make this writer feel happy* hehehe. ;) until we meet again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers! I hope you're all still enjoying this story! I'm afraid this chapter might not be the best, as it wasn't quite as smooth to write as the previous ones, but I hope you'll like it. Any suggestions for improvements are always welcome! :) now, shoutouts for my reviewers:**

 **gdesertsand: yes, who knows how long it might have taken Austria by himself! Glad you still like the story! I'll try my best to add some more hallucinations in. :)**

 **valery-chan: haha, yeah, no matter what the situation Prussia is always awesome! :) and I thought it would be nice to have a fic where he doesn't disappear, seeing as there are so many where he does.**

 **Well thanks everyone for your ongoing support, it means so much! I hope this chapter isn't too bad, please review to let me know what you think! :)**

Hungary sighed softly, and dragged over one of the chairs so that she was sitting next to Prussia, who was still lying prone on the sofa. "You might as well sit down Austria," she said to her companion. "We'll probably be here for a while." Eventually, Austria selected a chair that he deemed suitable, and perched delicately on the edge of it. Shaking her head, Hungary shifted closer to the sofa, trying to figure out the best way to give Prussia some soup. Balancing the bowl carefully on her lap, Hungary gently placed her hand on the ex-nation's shoulder. "Prussia," she cooed, tying to rouse him. "Prussia, I have some soup for you. Would you like some?"

After stirring a little, Prussia cracked open a crimson eye, but promptly closed it again when he saw Hungary's face. "Wanna sleep," he muttered. "Go away." Harrumphing indignantly, Hungary refused to give up without a fight. "Come now, Prussia, you must be hungry," she coaxed, wafting the bowl of soup temptingly under his nose. That seemed to do the trick, as Prussia opened both of his eyes, and inhaled deeply through his nose. "Mm," he murmured. "Okay."

"Good boy," Hungary said encouragingly, ignoring the way Austria snorted in the background. Hungary helped him sit up slightly, before dipping a spoon into the soup, and bringing it to his lips. After a few mouthfuls, however, Prussia felt the nausea return and prick at his stomach, so he closed his eyes once more, and turned his head away when Hungary offered him another spoonful. Sinking back onto the sofa, he breathed deeply a few times, trying to keep his stomach settled.

Frowning in concern, Hungary reached for the nearby bucket, keeping it close just in case, but eventually Prussia's stomach calmed down, and he relaxed. He could feel darkness creeping around the edges of his consciousness, luring him further and further down, and Prussia found he no longer possessed the strength to resist it. God, he was so hot. He couldn't think. There might have been voices on the periphery of his hearing, and felt he should be listening to them, but at that moment, Prussia just didn't care. Gladly, he allowed himself to sink into the abyss of unconsciousness.

More than a little relived that the ex-nation seemed to be keeping the soup down, Hungary placed the bowl back on the table, and looked around for the cloth Germany had used earlier. Picking it up, she found it had dried out a bit, so got up to soak it again.

"Where are you going?" Austria asked quickly, looking just a little concerned. "He's still too hot," Hungary explained. "I'll only be a moment." Before Austria could complain about being left alone with his old rival without a bodyguard, Hungary hurried out. Austria sat back on his chair, and glared suspiciously at Prussia. He would not turn his back on that demon douche, not for a moment, no matter how incapacitated the other two insisted he was; Austria had had far too many unpleasant encounters with the ex-nation to trust him even a little.

Having said that, looking closely at him, Austria started to think about how sick Prussia actually looked; he was very pale, even more so than normal, and the sweat trickling down the side of his face provided more than enough proof of how bad his fever must be. On an impulse, Austria got to his feet and cautiously approached the ex-nation. He couldn't tell if Prussia had drifted back to sleep or not, so Austria poked his arm to see. Nothing. Austria poked him a little harder. Again, no response whatsoever. "Prussia?" he said. "You better not be joking around. Wake up." Austria then placed his hand on the ex-nation's shoulder, and shook him roughly. But just like before, Prussia didn't react.

Not that Austria would ever admit this to anyone living and with ears, but he was starting to get just a little worried. Prussia shouldn't be that deeply asleep, surely. He had been eating only a few minutes before. Austria looked at his old nemesis carefully; yes, he was definitely still breathing, his chest rising in small, shallow puffs. Austria tried to rouse him a couple more times, to no avail, and looked up in relief when both Hungary and Germany entered the room.

Germany instantly took in Austria's expression, and hurried over to join him by Prussia's side. "What is it?" he asked quickly. "What's wrong?"

"He won't wake up," Austria explained, standing back as Germany crouched next to his sick brother. "I've tried shaking him and everything, but he's just stayed asleep." Germany was resting the back of his hand against Prussia's cheek, brow creased in concern. "Could you pass me the thermometer?" he said over his shoulder. "I think it's still on the table somewhere." As Austria cast his eyes about searching for it, Germany tried rousing the ex-nation himself. "Gilbert?" he called, shaking him. "Bruder, can you here me?" Germany tapped the albino's cheeks lightly, but Prussia remained stubbornly unconscious.

"Where is it?" Austria was muttering to himself in the background, casting his eyes around the room for the elusive thermometer. "Austria, it's right here," Hungary pointed out, picking up said thermometer, and passing it over to Germany. "Oh," was Austria's only response.

Germany carefully inserted the thermometer into his brother's mouth, thinking his temperature couldn't possibly have gotten any higher. However, he was proved horribly wrong when the result showed the fever had spiked to over 40*C. "Sheisse," Germany swore.

 **Well, what did you think? Please review to let me know! It'll help me make improvements! :) see you soon**!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello much loved readers. :) once again, massive thanks to all who have been supporting this story, I'm so happy that it's successful. Shoutouts go to:**

 **gdesertsand: thanks for the advice, I tried harder to check my spelling in this chapter, so hopefully it will be better. :) and this chapter is longer too :) I also haven't forgotten your requests, they're not in this chapter, but I will try my best to fit them in later.**

 **vaetta: ah, yeah, I was wondering what people would make of that part. :) and thanks so much! It makes me so pleased to hear that people enjoy my writing. I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story as much. :)**

 **Yozakura Setsumi: this chapter should be right up your street (I hope!) as it is another nightmare chapter, similar to the previous one in chapter 3. I hope you like it! And I'll definitely be looking into the relationship between Prussia and Austria, it has some good potential. :)**

 **riskybanana: haha, I'm loving your energy! That spaghetti part made me laugh. :) and thanks for pointing out that little error, I must admit I forgot that's how you spell it. I'm not sure if I can get that symbol on my keypad, but I'll certainly try. :)**

 **valery-chan: I know... I give up on him sometimes... ;)**

 **HetaRosFangirl: so glad to hear you're enjoying the story! It will certainly be continued. :)**

 **Crimson cat angel: thankyou so much for your review. :) it made me very happy. :)**

 **Another big thankyou to everyone who has favourited and followed this story; I love you all!**

 **Now, I will let you read! Please review to let me know what you think! Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, unfortunately.**

 _The snow whirled around them, each flake spinning and twirling with a uniqueness possessed only by itself, like an intricate dance, as if even the weather was delighting in the merriment of the season. Prussia's cheeks and the tip of his nose were tinted with red from the cold, but he didn't notice. The nation was instead focused on not losing his balance, or tripping over his own feet as he spun around, his little brother held out in front of him. Germany's usually stoic face now wore an expression of pure delight, his eyes scrunched up, and he had a grin so wide that Prussia could see the small gap created by the tooth that had fallen out that morning._

 _Eventually, Prussia caught his foot on a rock, and the two of them tumbled down to ground, laughing and trying to catch their breath. Germany lay against his brother, and looked up with blue eyes shining, his little chest heaving as he giggled, before he reached up to wrap his arms around Prussia's neck. His big brother hugged him back, nestling his cheek against Germany's soft hair, and breathing in his familiar scent. On an impulse Prussia flopped back into the snow, spread his arms and legs out to the sides, and started waving them back and forth. Germany, now sitting cross-legged on his brother's stomach, giggled again, and said, "You look like a starfish, Gilbert."_

 _"What?" Prussia responded, stopping his wiggling, and lifting himself up onto his elbows. "Does this look like the ocean to you? I'm an awesome snow angel!" Germany looked so happy, but Prussia noticed an almost imperceptible shiver run down his body, despite the numerous layers of clothing he wore. "Let's go back inside, Luddy," he suggested. "You're getting cold."_

 _"Awh," his brother moaned. "Can't we stay outside just a bit longer?" But Prussia was shaking his head, and lifted Germany off him so that he could stand up. "Nah, I don't want you to catch a cold. What kind of person would I be if I let my awesome little brother get sick?" Germany nodded slowly, his eyes downcast. "Ok," he said glumly. Prussia fondly ruffled the young nation's hair, and said challengingly, "I bet you that I can get back to the house before you can." Immediately his brother's cheerful smile returned, and before Prussia could react, Germany was off and running at a sprint in the direction of their house. "Hey, no fair Luddy!" Prussia shouted, before taking off after his brother._

 _It didn't take long for Prussia to catch up with the boy, having the advantage of adulthood on his side, but as he got closer to Germany, he slowed, thinking how happy it would make the little nation if Germany thought he'd beaten his big brother. Prussia felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth as he watched his brother charging with all his might through the snowdrifts, some of them so big that Prussia was afraid Germany would be swallowed up by them._

 _As Germany turned a corner, and disappeared from sight for just a second, Prussia felt a change. His surroundings were still the same; the wind was blowing, and the branches of trees were bowing under the weight of several inches of snow, but something was off. The tone of the area was different. When once it was merry, happy, and cheerful, Prussia now got the distinct impression that he was no longer welcome. The wind that had previously kissed and caressed him was now biting and scratching at his face, pulling at his hair, and lashing at him like a whip. The trees turned sinister, stalking him like black phantoms, half hidden by the whirling snow that had suddenly grown into a full-sized blizzard, intent on keeping him trapped in this wilderness, blinding him, driving him away from the safety of his home._

 _Prussia pushed himself on, running faster as he tried to catch up with his brother; this wasn't right, and he needed to make sure Germany was safe. When he rounded the corner, Prussia's initial feeling was of relief; a figure was standing in the distance, with its back to the nation. Germany had waited for him, thank goodness. However, as Prussia got closer, the same feeling of unease returned. This wasn't right; something was wrong. "Ludwig?" Prussia called, slowing down to a walk as he approached the figure. As it turned around to face him, Prussia's heart almost stopped._

 _"Hello, friend," said Russia, smiling sweetly. The wind stopped howling. The snow stopped biting. Prussia opened eyes that he didn't realise had been closed. He was standing in a large room, dark and cold. The walls were hidden by shadows. "I expect you will be having the confusion about where you are, da?" Prussia spun around; the voice seemed to be coming from right behind him, whispering softly, alluringly, tickling his ear, but when Prussia looked, there was no-one there. "Why don't I show you?"_

 _Lights in each corner of the room flared to life, dazzling the ex-nation, and he had to throw a hand in front of his face to stop himself being blinded. As his eyes adjusted, Prussia took another look around the room, and was startled to see himself staring back. "What is this?" he said quietly, looking into the crimson eyes that he knew only too well. "What's going-" Prussia broke off as he realised the other him was only a reflection. Turning slowly around, the ex-nation found that the room was roughly spherical, each wall holding a large mirror, and each reflection looking solemnly back at him._

 _Prussia approached one; he raised his hand, expecting the other to do likewise. However, his brow creased in confusion as his counterpart remained still. Prussia examined it more closely. Yes, it was him, he was sure of it; yet something was different. As he watched, the figure in the mirror lifted its own hand to its face, studying its fingers carefully, and as it did so, Prussia felt his own hand move up to his own face, as if he were the reflection, and the other was the actual him. Prussia looked at his fingers; they seemed paler than usual, almost not quite there, as if- No! Prussia jumped back, away from this other him, and slowly, cautiously, examined his fingers again._

 _He could see through them; looking down, Prussia saw the intricate patterns of the floor tiles becoming visible. He was fading. Prussia tore his eyes away from his hands, and tucked them both up under his arms, refusing to look at them. He would not accept this; he was Prussia, the most awesome nation in the world, and he would not allow himself to end his days like that. Prussia turned his back on his treacherous reflection, and walked across the room until he came face to face with another one._

 _Again, as if he were being manipulated like a puppet, Prussia felt his legs collapsing beneath him, and he and the reflection sank to their knees on the hard stone floor. The figure in the mirror pulled Prussia's hands out of their hiding place, and forced the ex-nation to watch as they disappeared before his very eyes, the fading crawling up his arms like a disease. Prussia started trembling, cold fear gripping his chest like a claw._ No, please, make this stop _, he thought._ I don't want to die, I don't won't to die, I don't want to die _. Prussia could feel the sting of tears pricking at his eyes, and he bowed his head, refusing to let his counterpart see him cry._

 _Prussia didn't know how long he sat like that, hugging himself as tight as possible, as if holding on would somehow prevent any more of him from fading into nothingness. The ex-nation felt more alone now than he'd ever done throughout his entire life; he was going to die here, wherever here was, by himself, with no-one to comfort him, no-one to hold him close, no-one to tell him that everything was going to be alright. Prussia would never see Germany again, his little baby brother, so sweet and innocent; who was going to look after him? Who was going to make his pancakes just the way he liked them, with chopped up banana and maple syrup? Who was going to read bedtime stories for him, and make sure he had his teddy bear with him to help him sleep?_

 _The tears spilled over Prussia's eyelids, marching like an endless column of soldiers down his face, leaving salty footprints in their wake. His eyes were starting to sting harder, and when the ex-nation breathed in, he ended up choking on a lungful of smoke. Lifting his head, Prussia saw through the mists of tears that his reflection was gone, replaced instead by a bright orange glow. Twisting himself around, Prussia looked into the centre of the room, but it brought no reassurance._

 _"Look here, friend," Russia said. "I would like for you to be seeing this." In one hand, the tall Russian held a medieval-style torch, flame flickering hungrily, and in the other he held the majestic banner on the Kingdom of Prussia, an emblem which had once brought nothing but pride to the ex-nation, but as he looked at it now, Prussia felt an overwhelming sense of sorrow and guilt. As the great black eagle flapped defiantly in a breeze that Prussia couldn't feel, Russia drove the stake into the ground, and turned to face Prussia, smiling as innocently as always._

 _"You should be looking at yourself, friend," he said mockingly. "You are giving me a lot of the happiness right now, da." Prussia shut his eyes, screwing them up as tight as possible; he wouldn't give in that freak's taunting. "Don't do that, please," Russia continued. "I would not want you to miss this." Prussia felt himself being pulled to his feet, and his eyes forced open. Around the room, the reflections stared back at him grimly, each taking a few steps forward, dragging Prussia along with them, until he collapsed to his knees at the feet of his enemy._

 _Before the ex-nation could react, Russia leant down, and grabbed a handful of Prussia's pale hair, wrenching his head back, and eliciting a yelp of surprise and pain. "Look closely, friend," Russia whispered in his ear. "I will never forget that this is the day when your little flag burns, and you disappear from this world forever." Russia then raised the torch, and held it close to the fabric, allowing the greedy flames to latch onto it. Prussia could do nothing but watch helplessly as his standard was consumed by fire, burning embers and choking smoke filling the air around them, as Prussia felt himself slip further and further away._

 **Well, what did you think? Reviews are loved! Now, in case anyone is confused over this chapter, it is basically what Prussia is dreaming about during his unconscious state, similar to Chapter 3. The main difference between these two chapters is that 3 is based more on Prussia's actual memory, whereas this chapter is pure nightmare, which is why I tried to make it more surreal and abstract. Did it go well? Please let me know! :) see you soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all! Hope I haven't kept you waiting too long, and that you're all looking forward to the next chapter. Once again, thanks to everyone for their continued support! Shoutouts go to:**

 **HetaRosFangirl - I'm glad you thought it worked well! :) and don't worry, my updates for this story should be pretty regular.**

 **riskybanana - yeah, I tried to make it a bit more sinister. And if you want to find out, you better read the rest of the story. ;) *evilcackle* I'll see if I can add in some more tense parts, but I might not be able to, depending on how the rest of the story goes.**

 **gdesertsand - please don't shoot me! I couldn't work the hallucinations part into this chapter, I meant to but it didn't quite fit when I started to write it. I swear, it will appear! Hopefully next chapter. I'm glad you liked the nightmare scene :) I wasn't sure if it would work or not.**

 **After-tea - I know, poor Gilbert. :( I feel kinda bad for making him so miserable, but it just makes such an interesting story.**

 **Yozakura Setsumi - I'm glad you liked it! I thought you might. :) I hope you enjoy the next chapters!**

 **I think I've got everyone who needs a shoutout, if I've forgotten anyone, then let me know! Now, onwards with the chapter, I hope you like it, and as always don't forget to review! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

"This is bad," Germany muttered, almost to himself. "His temperature should never have gotten this high." Hungary crouched down next to the German personification, and pressed the freshly wetted cloth against Prussia's pale brow. "It's all right, Germany," she said, trying her best to reassure him. "Prussia's tough; he'll be fine."

Jumping to his feet, Germany, with frustration clearly evident in his voice, snapped, "Then why hasn't any of this treatment worked? He just keeps getting worse!" Hungary looked appealingly at Austria, hoping he'd be able to keep Germany calm, and thankfully the musician seemed to understand her meaning. "Look, it'll take a while for the aspirin to have an effect," he explained. "You gave them to Prussia less than an hour ago, remember? You just need to give it some time."

Germany ran a hand over his blond hair, trying to prevent the anxiety from climbing further up into his chest. "But Gilbert doesn't have time, does he? If we don't get this fever under control immediately, then he'll...die." The last word came out as barely a whisper; until now, Germany had refused to even consider the possibility that this sickness might actually kill his brother, but now that outcome seemed to be becoming more and more likely.

Hungary got to her feet, and tentatively put her hand on Germany's arm in an attempt to provide some comfort. "Thinking that way is not going to help," she said gently, looking the other nation in the eye. "Right now we have to focus on caring for him; you're Prussia's brother, and he needs you to be strong for him." Slowly, Germany nodded. "But there must be something else can we do? Could we give him more aspirin now?"

"Not unless you want an overdose to kill him before the fever does," stated Austria, helpfully. Shooting a venomous look at him, Hungary returned to her place next to Prussia, ensuring that the cloth hadn't slipped, but the ex-nation hadn't moved so much as an inch, still lost in the depths of unconsciousness. "I suppose there is another option," she mused thoughtfully.

Germany spread his hands his hands out in acceptance. "Whatever you can think of," he said, "I'm more than willing to try. As long as it can be done quickly." Looking up at him, Hungary suggested, "You could give him a bath. In my experience that's often been effective for fevers."

Germany looked uncertain. "Wouldn't that just increase his temperature?" he asked. Hungary shook her head. "As long as the water is lukewarm only, and not hot, it should help to cool him down." Germany nodded, saying, "I'll go and get it started, then," before turning away and hurrying out of the room.

Hungary sighed as he left, and shifted position so that she was facing Austria. "We should try and persuade Germany to get some rest; he must be exhausting himself with worry."

Austria shrugged. "By all means, try and tell him that, but I doubt it would have much of an effect. Everyone knows how stubborn Germany can get, especially when it involves Prussia."

Hungary looked at Austria then, with an expression on her face that the musical nation had only seen on the rarest of occasions; genuine fear. "Austria," she said, her voice surprisingly thick with emotion. "What if...what if this really is it? For Prussia?" Austria tried his best to feign ignorance and confusion, as he didn't want to admit that the exact same thoughts had been hovering unpleasantly in his own mind. "I'm not sure I get your meaning," he responded, falteringly.

Hungary barked a harsh, humourless laugh. "You know exactly what I mean, Austria," she said. "This sickness might very well be Prussia's last. I know he's been falling ill recently, but I've never seen it get this bad before."

Austria's brow creased the slightest amount, as he struggled to come up with some way to comfort and assure his companion. "But what about everything you've just said to Germany?" he tried. "Thinking negatively isn't going to help anyone."

"What was I supposed to say to him?" Hungary responded. "When his brother is lying there, fighting for his life?" Hungary stood abruptly, turning away and hiding herself from the Austrian as she wiped at her face, quickly dismissing a tear that had snuck unchecked down her cheek. Austria raised a single, elegant eyebrow. "I didn't realise you cared so much about him," he said. "After all, Prussia wasn't a great friend to either of us, if I recall correctly."

Hungary released a breath of exasperation. "Is there not one small part of you that might actually care just a little about Prussia?" she almost pleaded. "If not, would it be that hard for you to at least pretend? After all, if it hadn't been for all of us, Prussia would never have ended up being dissolved, and he would be able to get over this fever as easily as he could have done during the height of his power."

Austria crossed his arms in front of him. "I don't know why you're blaming me," he said in irritation. "I didn't have any influence over what happened after that war, you know that as well as I do." Hungary shook her head, strands of long hair working their way loose from her ponytail. "I'm not talking about you specifically," she said. "I'm just trying to say that no-one ever seemed to show that much interest in what happened to Prussia all those years ago. It's almost as if no-one really cared enough to pay any attention to the full impact of abolishing an entire nation."

"That's not true," Austria said quietly, relaxing his arms so they hung limply by his sides. "Everyone was shaken by that decision; even I was. Dissolving a country was something no nation had ever done before, and I just don't think anyone really wanted to admit how much it actually affected them. I guess we all just preferred to not think about what would happen to Prussia after the dissolution. After all, it could have been one of us; this time it just happened to be him."

Hungary stared at him for a few seconds, then a ghost of a smile started playing about her lips. "Imagine if Prussia had just heard you admit to having even the smallest of positive feelings towards him. I might tell him when he wakes up."

"Don't you dare!" Austria snapped, pointing a finger threateningly at her, although he felt quite relieved that Hungary had regained at least some of her old spirit. "My life is challenging enough without that demon douche taunting and mocking me even more so than he normally does!"

Hungary's smile widened, and she returned to her previous position next to Prussia, dabbing his face gently with the cloth in the vain hope that it might trigger some response, while Austria went back to his chair, and waited, lost in thought, until Germany returned a few minutes later.

As he entered, Germany looked hopefully at Hungary. "Has he woken at all?" he questioned, but Hungary shook her head. "I'm afraid not." Disappointment and worry flashed across the German's face, but it quickly disappeared behind his usual stoic expression. "Alright," he said. "The bath is full, and I think the temperature is as it should be. Would you help me take him upstairs?" Hungary nodded, and both her and Austria once again got to their feet.

Germany paused next to his brother for a moment, gazing down at him, his face betraying little in the way of emotion, but both of his fellow nations knew exactly what was on his mind. He sighed then, almost imperceptibly, and bent down to pull the blanket off the unconscious ex-nation. Austria crossed the room to help him, surprisingly without any kind of hesitation or complaint, and took hold of Prussia's legs as he had done before. "Ready?" Germany asked, and the two of them carefully lifted Prussia off the sofa, and proceeded to carry him to the upstairs bathroom, which unfortunately was the only one that had a bathtub in it, so they had to be extra cautious when navigating the staircase.

Hungary moved along in front of them, pushing any potential trip hazards aside, and opening the necessary doors, as well as grabbing a couple of towels from the closet to use later. Once they reached the bathroom, Prussia was placed as gently as possible on the floor, leaning against Germany, and the nations began the somewhat awkward process of undressing him. Germany hesitated before pulling off Prussia's shirt, looking uncertainly at Hungary, who, out of all of them, seemed the least fazed by the prospect of looking upon a naked Prussian.

Returning Germany's look with an expression of amusement, Hungary stated, "Germany, I used to think I was a boy, Prussia has seen me with my shirt undone, and he ripped off the crotch of his own trousers right in front of me; I doubt either of us would be traumatised if I help undress him." Hungary would've given anything for a camera at that moment; Germany's face was priceless. The other nation coughed awkwardly, and didn't say anything else as they stripped the albino down to his boxers, which by silent and mutual agreement, were in the end left on.

Once Prussia was placed in the tub, there wasn't much else for the other nations to do but sit and wait for the water to work its magic, apart from ensuring that Prussia's head didn't accidentally slip beneath the surface. The trio didn't speak for what seemed like forever, each lost in the maze of their own thoughts. Eventually, Hungary checked Prussia's temperature with the thermometer she'd remembered to grab on the way up, and with relief informed the others that it had started to creep down.

"We can probably get him out now," she told them. "If he gets chilled, he'll just start shivering, and then we'll be right back to where we started." With some careful manoeuvring, Germany and Austria lifted the dead-to-the-world Prussian out of the water, while Hungary wrapped one of the towels around him, before taking him across the hall to Germany's bedroom, which saved them the effort of having to carry Prussia all the way back downstairs.

As Austria and Hungary dried him off as best they could, Germany nipped quickly back down to Prussia's bedroom in the basement to fetch a dry pair of boxers for him, with which he replaced his brother's wet ones while the two other nations discreetly averted their gazes. Germany then lay a thin sheet over Prussia's still form, hoping that this would cool him down without him becoming chilled from the breeze coming through the window.

Once Prussia was made as comfortable as possible, the others stood back and thought about what else needed to be done. "There's nothing more we can do for Prussia," said Hungary. "It's all up to him now." Turning to face Germany, she continued, "You really ought to get some rest, you know. You've had a long day, Germany, and you must be exhausted." But Germany shook his head stubbornly. "I can't leave Gilbert," he insisted. "And besides, you two have been awake just as long as I have; we all went to the same meeting."

"Which was held in Vienna," Austria pointed out. "We didn't have to be up as early, or travel so far. Plus, you've been playing nurse for longer than us." Germany still seemed unconvinced, so Austria rolled his eyes, and said to Hungary, "I told you he'd never listen." Hungary tried again, saying, in what she hoped was a reasonable voice, "You don't have to sleep the whole night; just take a two-hour nap. We'll tidy up a bit, and keep an eye on Prussia until you wake up."

Germany hummed thoughtfully, contemplating the idea. He was very tired, and the prospect of just a short rest did seem so appealing. "It wouldn't feel right to leave you two by yourselves, though," he said. "You are guests, after all." Austria snorted lightly. "I think after all of this we're more than that. Besides, I've lived with you here in the past; I know where everything is if we need something that desperately."

"If you're sure," Germany hesitantly agreed. "Only for a couple of hours though, and make sure you wake me if anything changes." Hungary nodded, happy that she'd finally managed to convince the stubborn nation to take a break. "Of course." Once Germany had gone down to Prussia's room to sleep there, Hungary and Austria started to clear up some of the mess that had accumulated over the last few hours. "I'll go and see what state the living room is in," Hungary said. "I know Germany likes to keep everything in order. Perhaps you could tidy the bathroom?" Although Austria didn't find the prospect of more physical exertion particularly appealing, he didn't bother to argue, and headed back towards the bathroom to see what needed to be done, as Hungary made her way downstairs.

 **Well, what do you think? Successful chapter? Am I getting the characters right? Please review to let me know! All you lovely reviewers make me so happy! See you next time!**

 **PS: if you haven't already, check out my other Hetalia story "Just a Dream", a little one-shot of Prussia and Germany, you might like it. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey readers! Hope you haven't been getting too impatient! I'd just like to say how astonished I am at the success of this story, I had no idea it would be so popular. :) I hope you are all still enjoying this story! Shoutout time:**

 **SonosSvegliato - I'm so glad you're enjoying this! You make me very happy. :) And the dialogue spacing was pure laziness on my part, I'm afraid! I made sure to work on it in this chapter. :) I know, I struggled to find them too, and I've always thought there seemed to be a lack of post-dissolution stories as well. :) I hope I continue to impress you.**

 **HetaRosFangirl - thankyou! It makes me so pleased that people like this story! As for your question, read on to find out... *evil cackle***

 **gdesertsand - I know, Austria's being quite nasty in this story. Didn't originally intend to make him like that, but it just seemed to fit. And I've always thought Hungary cared more about Prussia than she ever admitted. I managed to fit some feverish mumblings in this chapter, but there are better hallunciations still to come (every time I try and get them in something else always seems to delay them! I wanna say next chapter they'll appear, but as you've seen previously, that's not a guarantee!)**

 **riskybanana - haha, yeah, I liked writing that part. Hehehe *evilcackling* nothing is set in stone... I love the energy that comes from your reviews! Thanks! :)**

 **Eternal Night Owl - glad you're enjoying it! I hope to continue to do so! :) and I found those dream scenes quite fun to write, there were no limitations or anything, and I could let my imagination run wild. :)**

 **Prushya - I know... I feel kinda bad for torturing him... But good to know you like it! :)**

 **valery-chan - Prussia will wake up soon, I promise!**

 **Huge thanks to everyone for the reviews, I love you all so much! If I've forgotten anyone, yell at me and I'll sort it! Please let me know what you think of this chapter, I was worried that it might be a bit boring. :/ I hope you like it! Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, unfortunately...**

Austria could feel himself becoming more than a little out of breath; his sedentary lifestyle as a musician had not prepared him well at all for the arduous jobs he'd been tasked with during the last few hours. Lugging around what had seemed like half a tonne of Prussian had pushed Austria uncomfortably close to the limit of his endurance, and he wanted nothing more than to sit back and relax in a nice comfortable armchair with a generous slice of cake. Unfortunately, Austria still had to clear up this bathroom, so he hung the image of the cake in the front of his mind to use as motivation.

Once Austria eventually reached the bathroom, having got lost at first and ending up in what appeared to be a sort of storage cupboard, he looked around with some satisfaction, as it wasn't going to be nearly as big a job as he'd initially feared. Austria started by gathering up Prussia's clothes, which were lying on the floor, forgotten and quite damp. The music-loving nation draped them over the radiator so they could dry off, before turning his attention to the puddles of water that had accumulated whilst Prussia had been lifted out of the tub. Using the other towel, Austria mopped them up, taking care not to slip on the tiles, which had become dangerously treacherous under foot, before pulling the plug out of the bath so that the water could drain away.

His task complete, Austria thankfully sank down onto the edge of the bath, and allowed himself a few minutes to get his heart rate back under control. This was turning out to be a very taxing day, physically and mentally, and Austria tried his best to avoid thinking about what else might lie in store for them. His mind wandering aimlessly, the nation started humming a tune; nothing particularly special, or even recognisable, but Austria always found that music of any kind served as the best distraction.

However, despite his best efforts, Austria's mind eventually drifted back to the albino lying in the other room, sick, weak and vulnerable. _How the times have changed_ , thought the nation, recalling the numerous occasions when it had been Prussia calling Austria the weakling, taunting and mocking him, saying he was nothing more than a pathetic little girl-baby. When the memory of the whole ordeal with Silesia crept back into his head, Austria expected the usual feelings of bitter resentment to accompany it, but was surprised when the only thing that came was a peculiar mixture of sadness and remorse. _Where did that come from?_ he thought. Shaking his head, Austria hauled himself back onto his feet, and slowly trudged out of the bathroom.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

As Germany walked along the dim hallway to get to his brother's bedroom, his mind was in turmoil, so many different emotions running through him that he couldn't tell which ones were the most prominent. At least his feelings of despair had diminished, the nation having been reassured by the fact that Prussia now seemed to be fighting back against this fever. However, there was still a long way to go, and Germany wanted to avoid raising his hopes too much in case the worst was yet to come.

Upon reaching the door, Germany almost turned back, not wanting to be absent in case his big brother needed him, but then reminded himself that Hungary and Austria were perfectly capable of looking after Prussia by themselves. Opening the door, Germany was startled by a sudden flash of yellow that came whizzing out, and he looked up to see Gilbird fluttering around in circles above his head, glaring down at the nation suspiciously. Germany smiled softly, and lifted a finger for his brother's pet to land on, which he took, somewhat reluctantly.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but it's just me," he said to the bird, stroking his fluffy yellow feathers. "Have you been shut in here all day? Gilbert must have forgotten to leave the door open for you." Gilbird cocked his head on one side, staring at Germany unblinkingly, before chirping once, and fluttering off in a flurry of yellow feathers.

Entering Prussia's room, Germany wearily pulled off his boots and placed them neatly by the wall, before sitting on the edge of the bed. With some surprise, Germany realised he'd rarely spent much time in Prussia's room since it had been converted, and scanned his eyes across its contents with curiosity. In one corner stood a tall, black music stand, with a book containing pages and pages of musical symbols resting on it, and beside it was Prussia's flute nestled deep in the velvet fabric of its box's lining.

Germany remembered well the day that instrument had been acquired; it had been a few weeks after the Berlin Wall had been torn down, and Prussia had been getting bored, which naturally resulted in his brother becoming annoyed, so Germany had given him some money, and sent him off to do the shopping to get him out of the house for a few hours. This didn't turn out to be the best of ideas, as when Prussia returned he confessed to having become distracted during his supposedly simple task, and had ended up spending the majority of Germany's money on a new flute. Expectedly, this had pushed Germany over the edge, and he'd proceeded to lecture his idiotic brother for a solid hour about the merits of checking to see if you actually needed items prior to purchasing them, before banishing the sulking Prussian to his room for the rest of the day. However, what Germany had never admitted was how pleased he'd become that Prussia had bought that flute; he was a gifted musician, and, despite the ever-growing list of jobs to be done, he'd often spend a few minutes just relaxing in his chair, listening to the music floating up from the basement.

Germany smiled softly at the memory, and continued having a look around his brother's room. There were a couple of other instruments lying next to Prussia's flute, including a violin and an electric guitar; Germany often had to remind his brother that, unlike the soft melodies produced by his flute, the latter was not an instrument suitable for playing in the middle of the night when the German nation was trying to sleep, or whenever he was at home trying to work. In the other corner of the room was an assortment of what appeared to be stuffed toy animals, which included the big soft panda that Germany had bought from China for Prussia's birthday. Turning around, Germany noticed that the whole wall behind his brother's bed was completely covered in photographs; all the other nations seemed to be present in at least one. There were numerous ones of Prussia with his two closest friends, France and Spain, getting hammered in one pub or another, as well as ones with Prussia dressing up for Halloween parties, and posing with Hungary and Austria by his side. But there was one photograph that really warmed Germany's heart.

It was sitting alone on Prussia's bedside table, the biggest one of them all, with a simple wooden frame surrounding it. The two German brothers were posing together, one arm around the others' shoulder and the other holding up a large glass of beer. Both of them had such enormous grins on their faces that it made Germany's current smile widen even more. It was a picture of last yea'rs Oktoberfest Festival in Munich, something that the brothers attended every year without fail. Germany settled down on the bed, allowing his tired eyes to close, that image hovering in his mind as he gradually drifted off to sleep.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Hungary methodically folded each blanket that had been dumped on the floor of the living room, and placed them all in a neat pile on the sofa, not knowing where they'd originally come from. Surveying the rest of the room, Hungary found that there wasn't much of mess, just a few places that had been disturbed. Having done her best to straighten everything out, and return any items to their proper places, Hungary picked up a couple of things that might prove useful later, and headed back upstairs, not wishing to leave Prussia alone any longer than necessary.

A burst of yellow suddenly shot past her, making the nation jump, until she realised it was only Prussia's little pet bird. Hungary watched as Gilbird fluttered around at the top of the stairs, trying to find his owner, and she chuckled when he chirped angrily at Austria, who had just emerged from the bathroom. Glaring at the two nations, Gilbird swooped through the open door to the room where Prussia was sleeping, and as Hungary and Austria joined him, he perched himself on the windowsill, keeping a careful eye on his owner.

Prussia seemed to have pulled himself out of the coma-like state he'd been in only shortly before, and he shifted around as a draft came in through the window, curling up tighter in the sheet. Hungary pulled the window shut, before gently placing a hand on his brow; Prussia was still very hot to the touch, but the nation thought his temperature seemed to be gradually diminishing. "How is he?" Austria asked, coming closer and looking down at his old rival.

"A little better, I think," Hungary replied. "But it's still too early to say for certain that the bath worked." Prussia seemed to hear their voices, and he cracked open one bleary red eye to peer up at them. "Prussia," said Hungary encouragingly, crouching down to his eye-level so that he could see her more easily. "Prussia, can you hear me?" The ex-nation stared at her; his eyes were still unfocused and feverish, but at least he was awake.

"The fire," the ex-nation murmured, so quiet that Hungary had to strain to hear him. "My flag...it's burning." Prussia rolled over onto his other side, and buried his face in the pillow. "I don't want to die...I don't want to..."

Hungary crossed over to the other side of the bed, and gently brushed Prussia's damp hair out of his face. "It's alright Prussia," she said soothingly. "You're not going to die; we're here, and we won't let that happen."

"Where's Holy Rome?" Prussia muttered, opening his eyes again, and letting them wander around the room. "Where's Old Fritz? I never...got to say...goodbye." A single tear trickled down his pale cheek. "I'll never get...to say goodbye...to my brother...my friends."

"You're not dying," Austria snapped. "We've spent far too much time and energy helping you get better to allow that to happen." At the look Hungary sent him, Austria just shrugged, and said, "What? It might encourage him to recover."

Hungary wiped the tear off Prussia's face, and tried to meet his gaze. "It's alright," she repeated. "You're not going to have to say goodbye to anyone. Just rest, and you'll get better." As Prussia's eyes slid closed again, Hungary straightened and turned to Austria. "Seeing as he's at least partially conscious, I'll go and warm up another bowl of soup for him. Please try not to give him a reason to strangle you while I'm gone."

Austria had settled himself comfortably in the chair in the corner. "Don't worry, I'm sure I'll be fine," he said. "But why don't you have a rest yourself? After all of this running around, you must be getting tired too."

In spite of the fact that what Austria said was true, Hungary shook her head. "I'd rather be doing something useful. Perhaps I'll sleep a bit later, when Germany wakes up." With that, she walked out, hoping that Prussia was still too sick to register Austria's presence.

Austria sank further down into the chair, relieved to take the weight off his aching feet. Glancing over at the figure on the bed, he saw that Prussia had settled down and was still once again, though the occasional twitch and tremor proved that the ex-nation was no longer in the fever-induced unconsciousness of before. As Austria relaxed, he felt his own eyelids start to droop; with the window closed, the room was getting warm, and this chair was surprisingly comfy. Resting his head against the back, Austria tried to keep himself awake, but eventually his tiredness caught up with him, and he gave in to the temptation, falling fast asleep.

 **What did you think? I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review to let me know any suggestions or improvements! Seriously, I love reviews so much! Until next time! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello readers! Hope I haven't kept you waiting too long! Also hope you're still enjoying the story, and aren't getting too bored with it. Any improvements or plot suggestions that you have, I'm always willing to listen. :) now, shoutouts!**

 **riskybanana - thanks for reviewing! Glad you still like this story! I guess the Munich Oktoberfest is the more famous one, it's the one I've heard about the most. I'll try and read up on Frühlingsfest (is that the right spelling?)**

 **HetaRosFangirl - good :) glad you didn't find it boring, I was wondering what people would make of it. That part with the flute was actually one of my favourite parts to write, I found it so interesting to explore that side of Prussia, even for just a short scene. And no, Germany is not pleased; it's only a short bit that touches on that, but I might be able to expand on it later in the story, depending on how everything comes together. And thanks so much! It makes me so happy when people say things like that! :')**

 **gdesertsand - it is done...finally. After who knows how many chapters, I've finally managed to get in a scene with hallucinations; I hope they're what you expected, and that you enjoy them. :) thanks for being patient, I know you've been waiting for this for ages. :) and I agree, Austria's method of encouragement certainly is questionable.**

 **Yozakura Setsumi - yes, Prussia is on the road to recovery. :) and thank you for reviewing. :) Austria actually doesn't have much input in this chapter, but I've got some ideas for later, which will hopefully have the two interacting with one another. And yeah, I'd always thought an electric guitar would suit Prussia, and he seems the type to have several different kinds of instruments. :)**

 **valery-chan - haha, yeah, I thought Gilbird deserved to have some publicity as well. I'm so jealous, I've always wanted a pet bird, they're so pretty! And yes, there is hope still!**

 **I think that's everyone; as always, if I've missed someone out, let me know! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review to tell me what you think! Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

Hungary slowly climbed up the stairs in the direction of Germany's bedroom, taking care to avoid spilling the soup. She'd initially attempted to carry the bowl in her bare hands, but upon scalding herself so badly that she'd nearly dropped and smashed it, the nation had gone digging around in the cupboards to find a tray, muttering Hungarian profanities as she did so. Hungary grimaced slightly as the burn rubbed against the plastic handles, but the pain was quickly fading, such a small amount of damage taking only a minute or two to heal. As the nation pushed the door open with her shoulder, she took a quick scan around the room to ensure that neither occupant had murdered the other, and smiled with relief when she saw that both Austria and Prussia were still breathing. The musical aristocrat had fallen asleep on his chair, head tipped back, mouth open, and snoring like an asthmatic pig, while Prussia was exactly as he was when she left.

Hungary decided to let the Austrian sleep, and she quietly crossed over to where the ex-nation lay, shifting some books and papers on the bedside table so that she could set down her tray, while Gilbird chirped at her from the windowsill. The movement and noise seemed to register with Prussia, and he stirred as she approached, blinking sleepily, but thankfully he seemed to have recovered from the trauma of his nightmare. Hungary greeted him, saying, "Hello, Prussia," softly, as she perched on the edge of the bed. "Are you hungry?" Prussia only moaned quietly in response, budging over to get away from her. "Don't be so stubborn," Hungary tutted. "You've barely eaten today, and you must keep your strength up." Whatever Prussia muttered at her then was indecipherable, but Hungary was quite certain it was neither polite nor complementary.

The nation placed her hand on the albino's pale shoulder, and eventually persuaded him to turn around and sit up, after which Hungary used a spare pillow to support his head. Cautiously picking up the bowl, which had fortunately cooled down just enough for her to hold it, Hungary dipped the spoon in and lifted it to Prussia's lips. The ex-nation didn't seem to have any energy left in him to resist, either that or he truly didn't care about being spoon-fed like a baby, so Hungary managed to get him to eat half the bowl without a single complaint.

"Are you new here?" Prussia's voice, though weak and quiet, startled Hungary so much that she only narrowly avoided tipping the rest of the soup down his bare chest.

Getting herself under control, Hungary looked down to see a pair of glazed crimson eyes gazing feverishly up at her. "What?" she asked stupidly.

Prussia blinked slowly, as if with great effort, and licked his lips before speaking again. "Old Fritz usually tells me...whenever he hires a new maid," he mumbled, a slur still evident in his voice, and his eyes failing to focus properly on her face. "What's your name?"

Hungary hesitated, figuring the ex-nation must still be hallucinating from the fever. "Elizabeta," she told him. "My name's Elizabeta." She offered Prussia another spoon, and he sipped at it, before continuing.

"I know someone with that name," he murmured. "She's a friend...I guess...though I don't think...she actually likes me." Hungary's hand paused, a spoonful of chicken soup hovering in midair, tendrils of steam lazily snaking their way skywards from the liquid surface.

"What makes you think that?" she questioned cautiously. Prussia tiredly rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand, before shrugging, almost imperceptibly.

"She's never very pleased to see me...whenever I show up," he replied. "Even if I'm being more awesome than usual...she just scowls and tells me to go away. I guess I shouldn't expect any different...she always did prefer stupid Austria."

"I'm sure she doesn't feel like that, not really," Hungary said, not liking the direction this conversation was going in.

Prussia shrugged again, before saying, "Doesn't matter anymore...used to being alone by now." Hungary didn't know what to say. She hadn't realised Prussia had been particularly affected by her treatment of him; whenever Hungary had felt he was being especially intolerable, which was the majority of the times they came into contact with one another, she'd often snapped at him, but the ex-nation had always seemed completely unperturbed by it, shrugging her words off with a cocky grin plastered on his face; Hungary had never thought she'd actually hurt him. With a lump of guilt wedged in her chest, Hungary fed the rest of the soup to the now silent Prussian, before coaxing him to have a drink from the glass of water she'd brought upstairs with her.

Just as the nation was placing the various eating and drinking utensils back on the tray, the door was pushed open with a soft hiss as wood brushed over carpet, and Germany padded in, barefoot, blond hair tousled and unkept, and dark circles visible under his light blue eyes. The German nation yawned tiredly, and approached the bed, before a smile spread across his face as he saw his brother sitting up, with his crimson eyes just about open.

"You're awake," Germany said, with relief clear in his voice, crossing the remaining distance in two easy strides. "How are you feeling?"

Prussia turned his head towards the voice, squinting against the light glaring brightly from the ceiling. "Heya, Romey," he murmured in response. "Didn't think...I'd see you...again." At Germany's look of puzzlement, Hungary spoke up.

"The fever is still high," she explained. "He's been getting confused, and from what he said when he woke up he's been having nightmares." Hungary's face grew solemn as she remembered the desperation and anguish in Prussia's voice. "He said that he didn't get to say goodbye to anyone, and that he didn't want to die."

Germany hated to think about what his brother had been experiencing in his dream world, and he would've given anything to switch places with him, to protect Prussia from the torment he was suffering. Running his fingers through his hair in an effort to tame it, Germany said, "I just wish there was more I could do to help him. Before you came over, he was having nightmare after nightmare, and I could do hardly anything to stop them."

"Don't talk like that," said Hungary. "You've done as much for Prussia as you can, which is a lot more than many other people would have been willing to do."

Germnay was about to respond, but fell silent when Prussia started mumbling again. "Italy...should be pleased," the albino murmured. "When you left...he did nothing but mope about...for days. Depressed us all."

Raising an eyebrow, Germany said, "I didn't realise Italy was particularly close to Holy Rome."

Hungary's expression turned decidedly odd, her tone of voice becoming peculiar, and Germany got the distinct impression that there was something she wasn't saying. "Yes, they were very fond of one another," she said. "Italy was terribly upset when he disappeared."

Failing to decipher the reason for her suddenly strange manner, Germany reached down to take Prussia's hand, gripping it tightly with his own. "Gilbert," he said, "it's me, Germany." Prussia gently curled his fingers around his brother's hand, not having the strength to do much else.

"West," he whispered. "Good to see you again. That damn wall...we finally knocked it down. It wasn't high enough...to contain my awesomeness."

The corners of his mouth twitching up, Germany used his other hand to brush Prussia's damp hair off his face, his flushed skin continuing to bead with sweat. "Yes, we did, bruder. Years ago. Do you know where you are now?"

Prussia's eyes flickered around the room briefly, before he closed them and nestled his head back against the pillow. "Nah," he said. "Not really." The ex-nation's breathing evened out, and his fingers relaxed as he fell asleep again. Stroking his platinum hair fondly, Germany was quiet for several moments, until Hungary spoke.

"He's eaten a whole bowl of soup," she told him. "So that should do him some good." Germany turned to her then with such an honest and sincere expression on his face that for a moment he seemed far younger than his actual years. "Thank you," he said seriously. "For everything. I don't know what I would've done if you and Austria hadn't come to help. I appreciate it so much, and you must tell me how I can repay you."

Hungary felt quite touched, and a warm smile lit up her face as she replied. "Please, Germany, you don't owe me anything; I was happy to help. I do care about Prussia, even though he can be more than a little obnoxious at times."

Germany chuckled. "I can't really argue with that," he said, before glancing at the clock on the wall. "I didn't realise it was that late," Germany said to himself, surprised as he took in the time, and he looked sternly at Hungary. "Now go to sleep," he insisted. "You've done so much, you must be exhausted."

Hungary nodded, glad that she would be able to take a break for a bit. "Does it matter where I go?"

"Use Prussia's room, you should sleep better on a bed than the sofa. Turn right at the bottom of the staircase, and it's at the end of the corridor." Hungary thanked him, and moved to collect the tray from where it rested on the little table. "I'll clear that up," Germany said quickly, taking it from her. "You just go to bed." Smiling warmly at her fellow nation, Hungary headed out to find Prussia's bedroom, while Germany spent a couple of minutes rearranging his brother's pillows to ensure he was comfortable, before taking the tray back to the kitchen, Austria's snores following along behind him.

 **Did you all enjoy it? Please review, and if you have any suggestions for improvements or some ideas for the plot, let me know! Also, if enough people are interested in it, I might do a nightmare chapter with Germany as the one experiencing it, similar to the other dream scenes I did with Prussia, so if you want that to happen, tell me, and I'll write one! Again, if you have an idea that you think would fit into a chapter like that, review or PM it. :) goodbye for now!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know, I know, this chapter is quite late, I'm sorry! *hides behind tree, hoping irate readers do not decide to kill author* Two reasons why this update has taken a while to be finished:**

 **\- I was away for about ten days, and didn't get a chance to write anything**

 **\- I was actually attempting to write the nightmare chapter for Germany that a lot of you expressed interest in seeing, but it was failing and dying due to lack of inspiration, so I decided to leave that until the end and add it in as a kind of bonus chapter, so that I could focus on the main plot a bit more. (Important hint in this paragraph: I really need inspiration for that chapter, I want to make it as emotionally powerful as possible, so if you have an idea that can work, please let me know. If you think it's in any way strange and don't think it will fit, that's alright! It is a nightmare chapter, therefore designed to be surreal).**

 **Ok, done with that, onto shoutouts!**

 **gdesertsand - oh, sorry the hallucinations weren't quite what you were hoping for, doing them that way was the only way I could get them to fit. :/ but at least you enjoyed them a bit, and I hope you continue to like the story.**

 **charmander-in-a-trashcan - glad you're enjoying it! Your kind words really helped to brighten my day, and I'm so pleased that you think its going well. :)**

 **HetaRosFangirl - thank you, I was trying to get a little bit of everything associated with Prussia into it, and I'm glad you think it worked. Also, thanks for the advice, it was very useful. I've thought of a couple of extra plot details that will hopefully improve the quality of the story, and if you have anything specific that you'd like to see, just let me know! :)**

 **valery-chan - I know, the feels! I kept getting them every time I write more of this story. Hope you continue to enjoy it! :)**

 **deelaNerth - thanks for giving me some plot ideas, they actually proved quite useful. I don't think there's any way I can get Russia to turn up and still make it seem realistic, but France and Spain...well, you'll have to read on to find out. ;)**

 **Eternal Night Owl - thanks so much for reviewing, it made me very happy. :) I'll try my best to write a good nightmare chapter for Germany!**

 **Yozakura Setsumi - so glad you're enjoying this story, I'm so happy that so many people like it! And I hope you like Germany's nightmare when it's finally written.**

 **Robotic Dragon - I love sickfics too! (As you can probably tell from the fact that I've written one!) and thanks for reading Just a Dream as well! Glad you like it! Your words are so kind, thank you so much for reviewing!**

 **Risky Banana - haha, I can't really say anything about lateness myself, given how long this chapter has taken! I've tried to include a few more German phrases, not many, but a couple. I used the Internet for translations, seeing as my understanding of the German language is virtually non-existent, so if you see any errors, please let me know!**

 **As always, if I've missed someone out, just yell at me and I'll give you your shoutout! Also, massive thanks to all my favouriters and followers, you all make me so happy! Hope you like this chapter, I must admit it was slightly rushed cause I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer, and it's also more of a bridge leading up to the next plot development, so not a huge amount actually happens. :/ anyway, fingers crossed you enjoy, and as always, review with your thoughts and comments!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. :'(**

The corner of Germany's bedroom suddenly became a flurry of activity as a certain Austrian was rudely awoken by a fly buzzing loudly around his head. While still drowsy, Austria tried to sit up and shoo the fly away, only to find that his neck had seized up due to spending an entire night asleep on a chair. With pain shooting down his spine, the nation attempted to blow the fly away, but instead ended up inhaling it, and after nearly choking to death on the insect, Austria finally managed to spit it out, and remind himself where he was.

Taking a quick look around, Austria was initially puzzled, but upon seeing Germany asleep in a pile of blankets and pillows on the floor, the memories of the previous evening came rushing back, turning the nation's attention to the bed, the occupant of which was currently staring at him with an expression of confusion mixed with distinct unfriendliness.

"What the heck are you doing in my bedroom, you creepy loser?" Prussia demanded, crimson eyes flashing as he pushed himself up onto an elbow. "I know my awesomeness is difficult to resist, but this is taking it a bit too far."

"You're one to talk!" Austria retorted sharply, before he could stop himself. "As I recall, you're the one who was stalking me when I went to have lunch with Switzerland and Liechtenstein, not to mention all the numerous occasions when other nations have complained about your perverted ways!"

Prussia glared at him, before suddenly taking a look around the room, his brow creasing as he noticed his brother asleep on the floor. "Why am I in West's bed? What's going on here?"

Austria massaged the back of neck, trying to work out all the kinks. "We put you in here after giving you a bath to get your fever down, and you haven't been very coherent." At the look of incomprehension on Prussia's face, Austria said, "Do you remember anything that happened yesterday?"

Rubbing at his eyes, the albino said, "I remember you and Hungary coming over, but after that, not a lot," while sitting up straighter and pushing the covers off, before swinging his legs over the side of the bed. The Prussian bowed his head and closed his eye briefly to fight off another bout of dizziness that threatened to overwhelm him.

"Where are you going?" Austria inquired quickly, getting somewhat stiffly to his feet. "You're still sick, and Germany would murder me if I let you get worse just because you were too stupid and pig-headed to listen."

Gritting his teeth and taking a deep breath, Prussia replied with, "I need to use the bathroom, unless you want me to pee in here." With that, he cautiously rose to his feet, and took a couple of shaky steps forward. However, it seemed his legs were too weak to support his full weight for long, and he stumbled. Austria was quickly by his side, looping one of Prussia's arms around his shoulders to keep him upright. The ex-nation grudgingly accepted the Austrian's assistance, and the two made their way towards the bathroom, being careful not to wake Germany on their way out.

They had completed most of their journey in silence, until it dawned on Prussia that he was only wearing his boxers. "Who undressed me?" he asked, before grinning evilly at the blush that crept up Austria's cheeks.

"We all helped, I suppose," the aristocrat replied through gritted teeth, keeping his gaze on anything other than the albino's face.

Sniggering, Prussia said, "I know you've always been jealous of my awesome form, but if you wanted to see it that badly, you could've just asked."

"Shut up, or I'll drop you!" Austria threatened, finishing the last few paces as fast as possible, before practically throwing Prussia against the bathroom door. Folding his arms in what he hoped was a stern and authoritative manner, Austria said, "Your clothes should be in there, please put them on."

Austria would've given anything to rip that self-satisfied grin off the ex-nation's face as he shut himself in the bathroom, winking as he did so. The Austrian leant his back against the wall as he waited for Prussia to reemerge, and glanced across the hallway to the window, through which sunlight was streaming through. As he wondered what time it was, Austria's stomach gurgled loudly, and he hoped he would be able to have some breakfast soon.

Eventually the bathroom door clicked open, and Prussia, dressed back in the clothes he'd been wearing the previous day, appeared, leaning heavily on the door frame. His face had lost the usual smirk, and he looked exhausted. Concerned that the walk to the bathroom had pushed the sick ex-nation too far, Austria stepped forward and once again offered his shoulder as a support, which the albino took gladly, and the two walked slowly back the way they had come.

By the time they reached the bedroom, Prussia's head was drooping low, and he was placing almost all of his weight on Austria, who struggled under the burden. Thankfully, before either one of them could collapse, Germany poked his head out of the bedroom door in search of them, and was immediately on Prussia's other side, taking a lot of the strain off Austria.

Once they reached the bed, Prussia collapsed gratefully onto it, leaning his head back onto the headboard and closing his eyes as Germany poked the thermometer into his mouth. Studying the result, Germany nodded in satisfaction. "Your temperature is down quite a bit," he announced, "although it's still higher than it should be. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," Prussia murmured in response, cracking open his crimson eyes and looking at his little brother. "You haven't been pushing yourself too hard, have you brüderlein? You don't want to get sick as well."

Germany patted his shoulder. "My biggest concern right now is you. You gave us quite a fright, you know. It's thanks to Austria and Hungary that you didn't-" Germany bit off the end of the sentence, not wanting to remind his brother of his current position. However, the look in Prussia's eyes told Germany that he knew exactly what he'd been going to say.

Turning his head to look at his old enemy, Prussia said, for once surprisingly seriously, "Dankeschön, Österreich. Für alles." Austria nodded in acceptance, before his stomach once again made itself known. Smiling at Austria's obvious embarrassment, Germany said, "I think we could all do with some breakfast. Do you think you'd be able to eat something, bruder?"

"Beer would be awesome," Prussia suggested, but Germany firmly shook his head.

"You're not having beer, or any alcohol of any kind, until you're completely recovered," said Germany. "It'll only upset your stomach. I'll make some porridge or toast or something. What do you want, Austria?"

"Well seeing as you're offering, I haven't had a classic Viennese breakfast in a long time. It consists of a Semmel bread roll, apricot jam if you have it but other varieties would be alright, some butter, obviously, a couple of boiled eggs, and a glass of fresh-squeezed orange juice on the side. Coffee wise, Wiener Melange is the best, but I suppose a regular cappuccino would be acceptable."

At the cold had stare Germany was sending his way, Austria said, "A joke, Germany. I don't mind, as long as it's half decent, I'll eat it. But if you do have a Viennese breakfast nearby, I wouldn't say no."

"It's probably easier if you just come down and choose whatever takes your fancy," said Germany, picking sleeping grit out of the corner if his eye. He did not have the energy to list all of the breakfast items in his kitchen, most of which would undoubtedly be deemed unsuitable by the Austrian for whatever reason he came up with.

Before leaving, Germany ordered his brother to stay in bed, insisting that he had to rest. Prussia relaxed, snuggled down beneath the sheet, as Gilbird fluttered over to join him, chirping cheerfully at his owner. "I should get sick more often," the ex-nation mused aloud, gently stroking the fluffy yellow feathers. "It's pretty awesome having you as my servant, West."

"Don't ever talk like that!" Germany snapped suddenly, the anger in his voice causing both Austria and Prussia to jump. "We've been through hell trying to get you better, and you've no idea what's in been like watching you suffer."

Prussia lowered his eyes, looking shamefaced, and mumbled a quiet apology. Germany hesitated a moment, before patting his shoulder, and heading out, followed by the hungry Austria. Downstairs they met Hungary, who had also just woken, amd Germany rummaged through the cupboards to see what he had in stock. Eventually, after Austria turned his nose up at everything else, the German put a couple of slices of bread in the toaster, and told him he could eat that, or starve, before he started cooking some light porridge for his brother.

Just as Germany was finishing it, a knock at the door interrupted him. Puzzled at who would be visiting at that time, Germany went to answer it, inviting his two guests to help themselves to whatever they wanted. Upon opening the door, the nation's confusion gave way to alarm as he was suddenly tackled by two masked figures, who dragged him outside and proceeded to drench him in what tasted surprisingly like beer. His military training kicking in, Germany lashed out with his foot, catching one of his attackers in the privates, and, striking with his fist, punched the other square in the face. Scrambling to his feet, Germany braced himself for another attack. "Come on then," he growled, annoyed that he'd been caught off-guard, and wondering which nation had declared war on him this time. "Let's see what you've got."

The attacker that Germany had caught in the vital regions was doubled over on his knees, hands pressed against his crotch, and muttering what sounded like some very pained honhonhons, while the other had taken off his mask to clutch at his bleeding nose. Even before Germany saw his face, the shouts of aye aye aye! revealed his identity immediately.

"Spain?" Germany asked, incredulous. "France? What the hell are you two doing here, and why the hell am I covered in beer?"

"Oh, mon dieu," France said, looking up and pulling his own mask off, before his expression crumpled into one of despair. "We have pranked the wrong German."

 **So, how'd it go? Good, bad, average? Please review to let me know! And don't forget, if you have any suggestions for Germany's nightmare, or any ideas that you think could work in the main plot, please let me know, to help me create a story that fills its maximum potential! See you next time!**

 **Translations (from German to English):**

 **Brüderlein - little brother (I find this word insanely cute, don't ask why!)**

 **Dankeschön, Österreich. Für alles - thank you, Austria. For everything.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yeah...this update has taken a while...very sorry. Life has been hectic, but the next chapter is finally here! Thanks so much to everyone for sticking with this! Shoutouts go to:**

 **vaetta - haha, thankyou! And yes, the BTT has arrived. Read on to find out what mischief they cause! :)**

 **HetaRosFangirl - I'm glad you liked it! The nightmare chapter for Germany was always going to be an extra, rather than a continuation of the plot, but your advice definitely helped, so thanks! :)**

 **Guest - glad you enjoyed it! And that's a pretty good idea for Germany's nightmare, I think I'll try and use that! :)**

 **Eternal Night Owl - haha, yes, the Bad Touch Trio has assembled! This is the first time writing for France and Spain, so I hope did a good job! :)**

 **SonoSvegliato - haha, yes, I know what you mean! As for the story coming to a close, well, you will have to read on and find out. ;) that's some great advice, I'll definitely think it over. I think Germany probably will get a nightmare chapter, but I'll add it on as a bonus at the end so it doesn't affect the storyline. Don't apologise for long reviews, I love any! :)**

 **riskybanana - I'm glad you liked it! I'm afraid there's not much German in this chapter, but I'll try my best to add more in later! :) hmm, that's an interesting idea you've got. Not sure if it will fit in here, but could be great inspiration for future stories! :)**

 **RowenaMatthewJones - so glad you're enjoying it! I don't think PruHun will be a major component of this story. I tend to prefer writing without pairings, but I can always drop the odd hint here and there. :)**

 **Guest - thanks so much for reviewing! All reviews literally make me squeal with excitement! :)**

 **NordicsAwesome - thankyou! I've always loved the German bros, any bromance I find so adorable! I hope you continue to enjoy it! :)**

 **Once again, massive thanks to everyone who's supported this story, it means the absolute world! I won't keep you any longer, I'm sure you're all mad enough with the wait, so read on and enjoy! (Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia)**

France and Spain wriggled uncomfortably under the stern gaze of a certain German, at least as much as they could, seeing as one had a bucket of ice resting between his legs, and the other had his head tipped back, with several bloody tissues pressed against his nose. After hearing the commotion, Austria and Hungary had come outside to investigate, and had managed to persuade the German to allow the two pranksters inside to recover and explain themselves. Germany rubbed his hair dry with a towel, and once again demanded to know what the two other nations were doing at his house.

"We were going to meet up with Prussia," France explained, shifting the bucket of ice and sighing as the pain receded. "He mentioned that you would be over at your boss' house this morning to discuss the results of the meeting, so we thought it would be safe to prank him, seeing as you wouldn't be there."

"Sí," Spain agreed, pulling the tissues away, and somehow managing to look cheerful despite having the appearance of one who has just survived a zombie apocalypse. "We weren't expecting anyone but him, so we didn't check to see who were attacking. Plus those masks are so difficult to see out of, we wouldn't have noticed if it was him or not."

Nodding along, France attempted to sit up, but winced and sank back as pain blossomed up through him again. "Oh, Germany, you are such a brute," he complained. "Of all the places you could've kicked, why did you have to go for my favourite area?"

However, Germany hadn't been listening to any of the last part, as a look of realisation and horror flashed across his face. "Sheisse," he muttered, looking at the clock on the wall, which was proudly displaying the time: 10:27 am, almost an hour and a half after the time Germany was supposed to be meeting his boss. As if on cue, the sharp trill of the phone echoed loudly throughout the house, and Germany rushed across the hall to answer it.

Before the nation even got a chance to speak, a very angry German-accented voice came shouting through the speaker, and the nation had to hold the phone away from his ear and grit his teeth until his boss was finished ranting. His four guests sat in a somewhat awkward silence, equally surprised that Germany of all people had forgotten about an appointment. France eventually occupied himself by throwing seductive glances at Austria, who was steadfastly refusing to meet the Frenchman's gaze, while Hungary and Spain started up a quiet conversation, keeping their voices down so as not to disturb Germany.

"What's going on?" Spain half whispered to his fellow nation. "Why are you and Austria at Germany's place? And where's Prussia, he would've usually announced himself by now."

"He's not been well," Hungary said. "In fact he's not been well at all. Austria and I came over yesterday after the meeting with medicine for him, then stayed overnight to help Germany look after him."

As she spoke, Spain's usually cheerful face morphed into one of worry, and France, abandoning his attempts at seducing Austria, joined in. "Quoi?" he said, turning to face Hungary. "Prussia is sick?"

Nodding, Hungary responded with, "It's alright, he's getting better. It's a long story, but he's upstairs in Germany's room, hopefully getting some rest."

France and Spain looked as if they were eager to question her further, but were interrupted by the sound of Germany slamming the phone back down into its cradle. All nations froze when the German stalked back into the room, his posture tense and angry, and a scowl darkening his face. They kept silent, knowing this was not a good time to get on his nerves.

"My boss is furious that I didn't turn up," he said to the small gathering of nations, massing his temples with the tips of his fingers, and flopping down into the armchair that had been left empty. "He didn't even care when I told him Gilbert was ill; he said I should focus more on my responsibilities, and less on someone who no longer matters." The nation leant his head back against the chair, and gazed up at the ceiling with weary eyes. "To hell with him," Germany continued. "My brother is more important that some bit of paperwork."

The group stayed silent for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts, until a loud voice came echoing down the staircase. "Hey West!" Prussia shouted. "Is that Antonio and Francis down there?"

Said nations grinned at one another and moved to get up, but hesitated when Germany sighed and stood up as well. Disappearing into the kitchen for a few moments, the German returned with a tray carrying a bowl of steaming porridge, a glass of water, and two aspirin, and stopped in front of the Bad Touch Trio members.

"Go up and see him if you like," Germany said, handing the tray to Spain. "I'm sure he'll be glad to see you two, but make sure he takes those tablets and has something to eat."

"Sí," Spain agreed, the bright smile once again lighting up his face. "I'm sure he'll be back to his old self in no time." France had just about managed to get to his feet, but was hunched over, and looked like he was still sore.

"Oui," he said. "We'll cheer him up, do not worry." And with that, they headed upstairs to join their fellow member.

Germany returned to the kitchen, calling over his shoulder to the other two. "I'll make us all some toast and coffee. Please make yourselves comfortable." Austria however, was also on his feet.

"I want to check the car," he explained to Hungary. "If those two idiots were skulking around nearby, they might have seen it as the perfect target. I'll only be a minute," before also disappearing.

Hungary sat quietly for a little while, before reaching for the TV remote. There was usually something going on in the world that was either a source of concern or one of entertainment. Selecting the international news channel, the nation settled back and watched as different news stories flickered across the screen. Her many years living with Austria had perfected her German, so Hungary was able to understand everything that was said with ease. There wasn't much occurring, but one story caught her attention. Frowning, Hungary sat forward in her seat, paying close attention to everything that was said. As it came to a close, she wasn't sure she wanted to understand what her intuition was telling her.

"Thankfully they seem to have left it alone," Austria said then, startling Hungary out of her reverie. He returned to his seat, and sank down into it with a sigh. "I swear, those three are the worst combination that anyone could come up with."

"Yes, you're quite right," Hungary murmured, glancing back at the screen, but it had moved onto a report discussing Sealand's rank in the world. Turning back to Austria, the female nation noticed the expectant expression on his face. "What?" she asked stupidly.

"I was just saying that we ought to think about heading home at some point today," Austria repeated with a small frown. "Are you all right? That perverted Frenchman didn't try and grope you did he?"

Laughing, Hungary shook her head. "Do you really think he'd still be breathing if he did? No, I was just daydreaming. Nothing important."

Austria nodded, and carried on with what he was saying before. "I've got things to sort out back home, as I'm sure you do. Prussia looks like he's over the worst, and Spain and France are here if Germany needs any more help."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Hungary agreed, and looked up as Germany entered, carrying a tray laden with breakfast. All three of their stomachs growled hungrily. None of them had managed to eat anything yet, thanks to the two surprise guests.

"Please, help yourselves," Germany said, nudging a side table closer to them, before setting the tray down in the centre. "I'm sorry I haven't been a better host. So much has happened since I called you here, and I doubt either of you were expecting an ordeal quite on this scale."

"Nonsense, Germany," responded Hungary, picking up a mug of coffee, and selecting a slice of buttered toast. "You've been under a lot of stress, and we were only too happy to help."

Austria nodded along in agreement, already having taken a couple of bites out of his piece. "I agree," he said, once he'd managed to swallow his mouthful. "But Hungary and I were just talking, and, if you don't need our assistance anymore, we'll go back home shortly."

Germany chuckled slightly as he wrapped his fingers around a stemming mug. "Escaping the hooligans while you can? I don't blame you," he said, before taking a long drink. "Of course, whenever you're ready, but you must let me know how I can repay the fav-". The German was abruptly cut off as Spain came bounding back down the stairs, an odd look of guilt and fear stretched across his face.

"I'm so sorry, Germany," he apologised frantically, rubbing the back of his head, and attempting to smile. "I thought Gilbert would be able to handle it, but-" he in turn was cut short when Germany sprung to his feet and vanished from the room. Hungary and Austria looked at each other, before deciding to join him, a shamefaced Spain following in their wake.

Upon entering the bedroom turned nursing station, Germany sighed, and gripped the bridge of his nose. Those idiots, he thought, before crossing the room to aid his stricken brother. Prussia's head was currently hovering over the bucket that had been left in the room, France perched next to him, while he vomited up everything that was left in his stomach. The mess on the bedsheets proved how quickly this attack of nausea had appeared, and the empty beer bottles on the bedside table left no doubt as to the cause.

"Didn't I tell you that beer was not a good idea at the moment?" Germany said in exasperation, retrieving a cloth that had also been placed on the side. "Stupid dummkopf, you never learn."

Prussia gingerly raised his head, accepting the cloth and wiping his mouth. "Aw, c'mon, West," he moaned. "It was beer. How could I refuse the most awesome of drinks?" His face then twisted with another grimace, and the ex-nation ducked his head back down, retching some more.

 **So what do you think? Worth the wait? Please leave a review to let me know! I'll try and update more regularly, but for now, adios! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again, much-loved readers! I once again sincerely apologise for my slow updates: from now on, any multi-chapter story I write won't be published until several chapters have been completed, to avoid the massive gaps between updates. Now, I have bad and good news. Bad news = this is the last chapter of A Price to Pay (a bonus chapter featuring Germany's nightmare will be posted after this for those that want it, but it is not important for the storyline). Good news is that a sequel is in the planning, and I would really, really love to hear what you think of the idea once you've finished this chapter, as I don't want to write something that you won't enjoy. I know I haven't actually told you what I'm thinking of doing yet, but read on, and you'll find a hint at the end. ;) Okay, shoutouts!**

 **HetaRosFangirl - have no fear, this story is not abandoned! Studies have left me with very little time to spare, but none of my stories are abandoned. I'm glad you liked the little twist, and I really hope you like the other twist in this chapter. ;)**

 **valery-chan - thankyou so much for both of your reviews! I'm thrilled that you think I'm deserving of them, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Haha, I know, the BTT have a reputation for a reason :)**

 **Thank you guys for reviewing, you make me so happy! And massive thanks also to all of my faves and followers! I love your support, and I hope you're all still enjoying this fic! Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

Prussia was once again in his own bedroom, his brother having kicked him out of the one upstairs in order to change the sheets. Germany had also emptied the cooler in the basement, and patted down France and Spain to ensure they weren't hiding any more beer bottles anywhere. Thankfully, once the alcohol had exited his system, Prussia's stomach had calmed down enough for him to manage a few bites of breakfast and a couple of aspirin. Germany continued to wonder if he was actually related to the idiot he called his brother.

Hungary and Austria had taken their leave, but not before the ex-nation managed to insult the Austrian twice, make an ill-advised pass at the Hungarian, and receive a smack on the head from his brother. Once his guests had departed, Germany set about tidying away the mess that had accumulated over the last couple of days. The various blankets, towels and random items of clothing scattered around the house had all been thrown in the wash, and the array of dirty dishes had been thoroughly cleaned, before the German gave each visible surface a good polish.

As Germany settled down in his office with the idea of spending a couple of hours on as yet unfinished paperwork, France and Spain idly chatted with their fellow Bad Touch Trio member, having been grudgingly trusted by the German to be allowed back into his presence unsupervised. Prussia sat in bed, propped up by pillows, wearing a clean set of pyjamas. With his two friends sitting cross-legged in front of him, the scene didn't look dissimilar to a group of teenage girls at a sleepover.

"So, what's been happening in the World Meetings lately?" Prussia asked, smiling at Spain, who, apparently thinking Gilbird was a parrot, was spouting all sorts of nonsense words in an effort to get the bird to repeat them.

"Oh, nothing interesting," France insisting, waving his hand in the air as if dismissing the entire notion of meetings. "Just as dull and boring and unproductive as ever."

"Anything at all happen in the last one?" Prussia wheedled. "I've been getting so bored lately, I need something to entertain my awesome self. And West never tells me about any of the exciting stuff that goes on."

The Frenchman shrugged, and tipped his head back to squint at the ceiling as he recalled anything of interest. "Well, Denmark turned up drunk and passed out halfway through, but that's nothing new. We had to rescue Canada when Russia mistook him for America. Oh, and of course, how could I forget?" France's eyes tuned evil and a smirk spread across his face. "Dear England swallowed a whole mouthful of tea before he realised how much salt I put in it."

Prussia chuckled, and rested his head against the backboard, eyes swimming with memories as he gazed into empty space. "Sounds the same as ever," he said, with a quiet chuckle, before his face drooped. "What I would give to be able to go to those stupid meetings again."

France and Spain glanced at each other, both unaccustomed to such a display of solemnity from their usually hyperactive friend. "Oh, come on," the Spaniard said, putting all the cheerfulness he possessed into his words, in the hopes it would draw Prussia out of this glum mood. "World Meetings are so pointless. All we do is sit there arguing for hours, and then go home without even achieving anything. It must be so much better for you, getting to miss them."

"Well it's not!" Prussia snapped, the venom in his tone startling all three of them with its intensity. At the look of shock and hurt that flitted across Spain's face, the ex-nation immediately felt a sharp pang of guilt. "I'm sorry, Toni, I didn't mean to snap," Prussia apologised, sitting up and digging at his eyes with the heels of his hands. "I just-"

"It's okay, Gilbert," said Spain, cutting him off. "I shouldn't have been so insensitive. Lo siento."

France's head swivelled first one way, then the other, gaze flitting from one downcast face to another. "Mon dieu, what is this, a crappy British soap opera? We came around here to have some fun, and now all I see are two pathetically depressing lumps. Please switch off the doom and gloom, I cannot bear it!"

After a second more in silence, Prussia nodded. "You're right, Francey-pants. You came to visit the awesome Prussia, and I've been doing a pretty pathetic job at entertaining you." Scooting closer to his friends, Prussia eagerly leant forward. "Hey Toni, go dig around in the bottom draw over there, will ya? There should be a pack of cards in there somewhere."

"Sí, of course," said Spain, before he unfolded his legs and hopped off the bed. Gilbird fluttered over to his bedridden master, and settled himself on his usual perch, on top of Prussia's mop of platinum hair. While the other two were occupied with looking for cards and petting birds, France cast his eyes over the collection of photographs on Prussia's wall. It was quite impressive, the number he'd managed to take. Scanning over them, he smiled at the ones that were of the Bad Touch Trio, and their various antics. In one, all three of were covered from head to toe in what appeared to be some sort of oil, and several pillows worth of feathers. France couldn't remember what they'd been doing, but the stupid grins plastered on each of the faces, plus the barely discernible image of Germany scowling in the background, suggested that it had been well worth it.

"Were these the ones, amigo?" Spain held up a small, scruffy-looking cardboard box, its edges torn and frayed. Nodding, Prussia reached out for them, and chuckled when Spain handed them over. "You're gonna love this," he promised, tipping the cards, which appeared to be regular playing cards, out onto his palm. "This is the most awesome of games, invented by none other than the awesome me." Stopping his shuffling suddenly, his mouth spread into a devilish smirk, and his glinted with mischief. "You losers better start praying, cause I've never lost."

"Is that a challenge, potato breath?" France retaliated, taking his cards from Prussia, who gasped in mock horror at the insult.

"Oh, that's how it is, eh? I better get started, then. After all, your ass isn't gonna kick itself."

"Let's keep this friendly amigos," Spain insisted, glancing at his own cards. "We don't want to upset Gilbert's stomach again."

Prussia scowled in annoyance at his friend. "I'm not a little kid, you know. A game of cards isn't gonna make me sick."

"Still, it's best you don't get worked up, sí? What's this game called, anyway?"

Prussia pouted slightly, but started to explain. "Well, it doesn't really have a name exactly, but we can think of one for it later. It goes like this..."

As the Bad Touch Trio became engrossed in their card game, Germany wandered down the hallway to check on his brother. Pausing outside Prussia's door, the nation leant close to catch the snippets of conversation that were emanating through. The Bad Touch Trio seemed to playing a game of some sort; probably the one that Prussia had coerced Germany into playing a few weeks ago. The nation was sure his brother had invented the rules on the spot, and, judging from the indignation in the Frenchman and Spaniard's tones, he was pulling the same trick on them. Shaking his head at Prussia's antics, Germany decided not to disturb them, and slipped back upstairs.

Settling down into his office chair, Germany rested his chin on steepled fingers, mulling over recent events. Prussia was recovering well, even if he was still quite weak, but the knowledge that he was no longer in danger lifted a huge weight off the nation's shoulders. However, despite the relief of seeing his brother getting back to his usual egocentric self, Germany was still troubled. During the predominantly one-sided ranting session with his boss, Germany had noticed his leader's voice adopt a peculiar tone when he'd tried to explain why he'd missed the meeting. The nation couldn't quite identify it, but whatever it was, Germany didn't like it. His boss was out of the country for a couple of weeks now, and that meeting would've been the last they had until he returned, one of the reasons why he'd been so angry when Germany didn't turn up for it. So the nation wouldn't be able to question his boss until he came back.

Sighing, Germany decided to push it to the back of his mind for now, and got to his feet, before heading to the back door. After his brother had been taken ill, Germany had banished his three dogs to the back garden so they wouldn't add to the havoc and confusion within the house. They had kennels to sleep in of course, and Germany had popped out a couple of times to feed them and make sure they were alright, but it was about time they were let back in. Opening the door and whistling, the nation was soon greeted by the blurry figures of his dogs, all ecstatic to see their master again, tails wagging and tongues lolling.

Germany sat down on the step outside the back door, the dogs jumping on him and trying to lick his face. Laughing, the nation made sure they each got a good scratch behind the ears and a belly rub, and all three eventually settled down, stretching themselves out on top of him so that Germany's legs were buried under a pile of warm fur. Germany loved moments like this, when he could just let his worries melt away in the afternoon sun. Allowing his eyelids to slide shut, Germany took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the fresh air of his homeland. Whatever might be lurking around the metaphorical corner, he would deal with it in time, but for now, Germany just wanted to savour this moment of peace.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

The clicks of the keyboard echoed loud and harsh in the dark room. The only other sound was Hungary's hushed breathing. Despite it having been a warm and sunny day, the nation felt chills run down her spine. Licking her dry lips, Hungary's eyes flickered as they continued to dart across the screen, words and numbers flashing before her. The artificial light was a burning assault on her sight, and she had to look away for a moment to knead her eyes. Returning her gaze to the screen before her, Hungary scrolled back up to stare once more at the front page of the article, which was an online follow-up of the news clip she'd watched earlier. Her thoughts remained grim and somber as the title played again and again through her head: An Overview of Recent Economic Struggles - Kaliningrad.

THE END OF A PRICE TO PAY.

 **So...? How did it go? Please, leave a review and tell me what you think, it's really,** ** _really_** **important to me to know how you all feel about the hint I dropped at the end there (for those who don't know what I mean, research Kaliningrad). I know I haven't given you guys much to go on, because the sequel is still only in planning stage, but it would mean a lot to know if you guys like the general idea, and also I'd love to hear if you have any suggestions for what you'd like to see in the sequel. So...review? :) P.S. Any nation's boss that features in this story or any sequels are not supposed to represent the current political leaders of our time, as I don't want to offend anyone, get into political arguments or say something that will get me arrested by secret police. :) until next time!**


	14. Bonus Chapter - Germany's Nightmare

**Hello again, much loved readers! Here is the promised bonus chapter of Germany experiencing a nightmare! Before I do individual shoutouts, I wanted to say how thrilled I was at the general reaction to the sequel! I was so worried that you guys wouldn't like it! I'll try my best to create a story that you'll all love; I don't know when it'll be ready, but it won't be published until it's either complete, or a lot of chapters have been written, so that there won't be massive gaps between updates. I've got a title in mind, which might change depending on whether I think of anything else: The Cost of Living. I hope you guys like it! Now, shoutouts!**

 **forsain7 - thankyou! I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you enjoy the sequel just as much! :)**

 **RowenaMathewJones - thanks so much for your continued support, it means so much to me! :) ships won't be a massive part of the sequel, but I will try my best to add a hint or two of PruHun where I can! :) I will definitely continue!**

 **valery-chan - haha, I know! I just love Prussia and the BTT! I agree, East Germany is certainly a popular theory ;) whatever happens in the sequel, there is going to be plenty of brotherly love! :)**

 **DreamsOfTheDamn - thanks so much for reviewing! Having so many people enjoy my story makes me so happy! :)**

 **RandomBushGirl - yes, haha, the Bad Touch Trio! Love them! I hope I wrote them well, I must admit I struggled with Spain :)**

 **DragonEclipsed - indeed it would. But things are rarely as straightforward as they appear. ;) so glad you liked the story, and I hope you like this nightmare sequence as well! :)**

 **Moonshine-Aqua - thank you so much! You've made me so happy! I have definitely got enough support for a sequel. It may be a while before it's ready, as I've got a couple of other projects to complete, but a sequel will be published :)**

 **Guest - I so glad you like the idea! I guess we'll have to wait and see how Gilbert reacts. But there will certainly be brotherly love! :)**

 **Yozakura Setsumi - don't worry, I have never, and will never, forget about any of my fanfics (no matter how long they might go between updates). I'm so glad you've enjoyed this story, and I hope you continue to like other things I write! (If you're a fan of Midnight of the Oracíon Seis from Fairy Tail, then you might be interested in a couple of other stories I'm working on) :)**

 **Alicia Moons - aw, I hope you get better soon! I hate being sick :(**

 **Proud Pancake of Prussia - haha, I'd hoped it would come as a surprise! :) I'm so pleased you liked the idea, and I hope you continue to enjoy what I write!**

 **I think that's all the shoutouts. If I've forgotten anyone, yell at me! A warning for this chapter, it contains a fair bit of World War 2 nastiness, so if don't want to read it that's absolutely fine, as it's not important for the story. :) think that's everything. I hope you all enjoy the bonus chapter!**

 _His eyelids opened, blue orbs glistening, squinting in the glare of sunlight that shown down onto his face. Germany sat up, looking around; he was surrounded by trees, canopies thick with growth, causing patches of light to coat the soft earth in a mesmerising layer of dapples. It was warm, even in this shaded place, and the twittering whistles of birdsong filled the air with melodies. Rising to his feet, Germany saw a path winding its way through the trunks of the ancient trees, disappearing into the undergrowth, beckoning to the nation, urging him to follow. Germany heeded the whisperings around him, and allowed himself to be pulled forward, treading lightly to avoid disturbing the tranquility of this place of peace._

 _Germany didn't know how long he walked this pathway, for the sun maintained its position high above him, like a valiant guardian, banishing any shadows of night. The nation was content to wander idly through this forest, worries forgotten, for however long he pleased. His eyes drifted shut, and he inhaled deeply, the sweet scents of leaf, and flower, and wild creature filling him, making him feel more alive than ever before. Raising a hand, he stroked his fingers along the fragile surface of lush green ferns, and delicate perfumed petals, all leaning in towards him, craving his attention, his touch._

 _Germany stopped in his tracks as his fingertips connected with hard metal. Stepping back, the nation looked up at the obstacle blocking his path; a mesh fence, looming high above him, glinted coldly in the sun. Turning his head to each side, Germany saw that it stretched far beyond the limits of his own sight, vanishing beneath the horizon._

 _The sound of marching footsteps drew Germany's attention to a column of men, two abreast, moving steadily towards him, on the other side of the fence. As they passed him, the nation looked closer, and frowned. There weren't just men; women and children walked along as well, heads shaved, faces gaunt, eyes sunken with pain and misery. Their feet were bound by iron chains, and they were flanked on either side by grim-faced soldiers, clutching rifles tightly in their hands. Germany's eyes widened in shock as he saw the swastika on the arm of each of their uniforms. He didn't understand; the war had ended years ago, and that symbol had long since disappeared._

 _A flurry of activity caught Germany's eye, and his attention was diverted to a scuffle that had broken out further down the line of prisoners. A man had broken away from the rest of the group, running as fast as his chains would allow, as several soldiers chased after him. However, the man's shackles caused him to trip, sending him tumbling to the ground. The soldiers were soon upon him, beating him down clubs and boots._

 _"Stop!" Germany shouted, rattling the fence to try and get their attention. "Lass ihn nur gewähren!" As if the nation possessed some inhuman power, the fence dissolved before him, and Germany to raced over to the small group, shoving the soldiers aside. Turning to their captive, he crouched down beside him, and gingerly placed a hand on his arm. "Are you alright?" he asked._

 _The man coughed and lifted his head to look up at Germany. A familiar pair of almond-shaped green eyes locked onto his own for a fraction of a second, before Poland's face morphed into an expression of stark terror, and he scrambled backwards, away from Germany._

 _Germany pushed himself back onto his feet, and took a couple of steps back, not wanting to frighten Poland any more. He still didn't understand; had Poland been attacked again? If so, why was the other nation still afraid of him? As Germany stepped backwards, he bumped into someone stood right behind him, and turned to see who it was._

 _His mouth gaped open in horror as he looked upon the face of a man he knew for certain had been dead for years. Hard, cold eyes stared unblinkingly at Germany, full of malice and hatred, and the nation shook his head, refusing to accept this. "You're dead," he said to his former boss, backing away from this bizarre and unnerving scene. "You shot yourself. Du bist tot!"_

 _Germany clamped his eyes shut. This couldn't be real, it just couldn't. There was no way Germany would let that man turn him back into the monster he'd been before. He'd rather die than face that. A voice called out to him then, shouting his name._

 _Germany cracked his eyes open a sliver, and relief flooded through him as he saw none other than his brother standing in front of him now. "Gilbert," said Germany, walking briskly over to his big brother, and pulling him into an embrace, nestling his head into the crook of the albino's neck. "Am I glad to see you."_

 _A slight moan was the only response he got, and Germany pulled away to look in alarm at his brother. Prussia was as pale as a corpse, his usual self-satisfied smirk replaced with a grimace, and blood was trickling slowly from the corner of his mouth. Even as Germany watched, Prussia's knees buckled, and his body crumpled. On reflex Germany caught him, holding the albino tight against his chest as he carefully lowered both of them down to the ground._

 _Prussia weakly raised his head enough to look up at his little brother, swallowing painfully as he did so. "Stay...awesome...West," he murmured, voice fading with each word. "Mein...genial brüderlein." The smallest of grins played about Prussia's lips as he spoke the last words, before his eyes lost focus, and his breaths disappeared. Horror struck, Germany called Prussia's name over and over, ordering him to stop messing around. He shook his brother's body, and shouted until his voice was hoarse, blinded by the stinging tears that streamed down his face in torrents._

 _Curling in on himself, Germany hunched over Prussia's still form, clutching his brother against him, and burying his face into his chest. He cried for what felt like years, his body shuddering with the effort, and his tears soaked into Prussia's shirt. Eyes that had once been bright and full of life now stared dull and unseeing at the roiling grey clouds that gathered above them._

 _Throat raw, Germany gasped for breath between sobs, and suddenly felt nothing but ground beneath him. His hands clenched, fingers digging into the dirt, and they connected with something small, hard and cold. Blinking back tears, Germany raised a trembling hand, and gazed at Prussia's Iron Cross. The nation's face looked back at him from the polished surface; this medal was one of his brother's most prized possessions, and he never went anywhere without it. Staggering to his feet, Germany clutched the Iron Cross to his chest, and shouted for his brother. His legs trembled as he walked; he didn't know where he was going, but he needed to get away from there and find his brother._

 _The nation didn't notice when the ground beneath him turned slippery, when the air around him turned cold. The trees that had only a moment ago surrounded him faded into a curtain of mist. A field of ice stretched before him, as black as the waters imprisoned beneath it. Germany stopped in his tracks as web-like cracks splintered and crackled around him. The ice groaned and creaked, and for the briefest of moments everything was still. Then Germany was falling, plunging, gasping as he was consumed by the frozen water. The cold seeped into his bones, paralysing him; swimming was impossible. The Iron Cross slipped from his fingers, sinking, until with a last glint of light it vanished. Germany's mind was numb. No thoughts would come. His body betraying him, the nation kept sinking, down, down, down into the darkness._

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

With a strangled cry, Germany rolled off his bed, landing on the floor with a thump. Dazed and disoriented, he blinked the sleep from his eyes, and tried to get his thoughts together. Memories of cold water and darkness flickered across his mind, and a feeling of unimaginable sorrow gripped his heart. Germany gasped at the intensity of it. Rubbing at his eyes, Germany was surprised to find tears dampening his cheeks; he couldn't recall the details of his dream, but it had been serious enough to make him of all people cry.

The sound of whining and scratching at the door brought him back to the present. Germany realised that he was currently upside down, staring at his bedroom ceiling, with his feet still up on the bed. An anxious bark resounded through the room. Lifting himself up onto his elbows, Germany groaned and rubbed a bump on his head that was a painful reminder of his rather crude wake-up call. Entangling himself from his bedsheets, the nation got to his feet and peeked through his window. His clock-radio had gone down with him and was now broken, but from the hint of light that was creeping its way across the horizon, Germany guessed it was about six in the morning. More whining brought his attention back to the door.

Germany crossed the room, and nearly tripped over the pile of sheets and radio pieces in the process, before opening his bedroom door. Three wide pair of eyes were staring mournfully at the door, but they lit up when they saw him. The nation's dogs all started to bounce around him, threatening to knock him back to the floor again. Once they were reassured that their master wasn't in danger, all three gave a parting lick and padded their way back downstairs. Germany decided he might as well join them, seeing as he was meant to be getting up soon anyway.

Yawning and stretching, Germany paused outside the corridor that led to Prussia's room. The thought of his brother brought that same feeling of sorrow back with just as much force as before, and Germany was surprised when he suddenly had to fight back more tears. Kneading his eyes, he fought to keep his composure, and decided to poke his head briefly through his big brother's door to make sure he was alright.

Creeping quietly down the corridor, Germany cracked the door open an inch and peered in. Prussia was sprawled across his bed, arms and legs all over the place, snoring like a pig. Everything was fine. Germany watched him a little longer, smiling to himself as Prussia turned over, mumbling something about pancakes. Carefully closing the door behind him, Germany headed to the kitchen and put a kettle of water on to boil. The nation was still unsettled by his dream, but as the memory of it continued to fade, so did the awful feelings. Leaning against the kitchen counter, Germany sipped at his coffee, and watched as the sun gradually rose over the horizon, announcing the start of a new day.

 **I hoped you guys enjoyed the bonus chapter! Reviews are much appreciated, and I'd love to know if this chapter went well. Translations are as follows:**

 **Lass ihn nur gewähren! - leave him alone!**

 **Du bist tot! - you're dead!**

 **Mein...genial brüderlein - my...awesome little brother**

 **These were done through Google translate, as my understanding of the German language is basic at best, so if I've made any errors, please correct me! A final massive huge thanks to every single one of you who have taken the time to read this story! I honestly never expected it to develop the way it did, or to receive such praise! I'm so, so happy this has been a success, and I hope to see you all again when The Cost of Living is published. :)**


End file.
